Protegerla de todo peligro
by MkMP202
Summary: Milk Ox es una de las mejores asesinas de toda el área de la Capital. Tendrá una misión de evitar que asesinen a Bulma Brief la dueña de Corporación Capsula por Freezer el jefe de la mafia. Ella nunca conoció el amor hasta que conoce a un hombre de cabello alborotado y ojos negros muy seductores. MilkxGoku... BulmaxVegeta. clasificacion M por lenguaje adulto, muerte y sangre.
1. Prologo

**sMerili: hola lectores aquí les traigo otra historia espero que le gusten**

 **disfruten...**

 **protegerla** **de todo peligro.**

Prologo

Le encantaba este trabajo ¿Por qué? Tenía el derecho de matar a los mafiosos de toda la capital del oeste. Si era una mujer y ¿Qué? No es ninguna débil al contrario es muy fuerte sabe artes marciales y es una hermosa mujer, su cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, esos ojos como la misma noche, sus labios rojizos, su piel pálida, piernas largas deseables; claro puede que solo tenga veintitrés años pero era de las mejores asesinas nunca deja a mitad su trabajo…nunca.

Sus padres fallecieron por unos mafiosos cuando ella tenía tan solo doce años ¡Doce años! Solo pudo ver como la asesinaban a sus queridos padres y después la violaron. La dejaros tirada como un trapo, quiso vengarse así que se sacó todas las armas y saco todo el dinero que estaba en la caja fuerte que su padre tenía; ya que era policía luego, partió a la montaña Paoz para vivir en la casa de su abuelo después de ocho años preparándose por fin logro vengarse y gracias a eso la contrataron para hacer un sicario solo matando a los mafiosos, su código es nunca matar mujeres ni niños, solo hombres si los despreciaba para ella todos los hombre son unos pervertidos, solo puede soportar a su jefe solo a él, aunque no se salva de sus golpes claro está. Ya a pasado cuatro años desde que trabaja para Muten Roshi ya tiene veinticuatro años; no se aburre al contrario le agrada mucho el trabajo. Pero hay aveces que ella piensa en querer formar una familia y criar a sus hijos pero para ella es un sueño inalcanzable.

Miro el sobre que tenía en su escritorio, paso sus dedos delicadamente sobre él, lo abrió lentamente y saco una fotografía, era un hombre de aproximadamente de cuarenta años, saco la información.

 **Nombre: Ginyu**

 **Edad: 37**

 **Ocupación: jefe de un grupo de la mafia, mano derecha de Freezer.**

 **Todos los viernes hace una fiesta en su mansión, guardas vigilando en la entrada principal y trasera, cuidado cámaras por doquier.**

Sonrió-será fácil

...

... ..

Era una noche de fiesta y diversión. Así era como pensaban muchas personas menos una persona, si la mujer que sabía perfectamente que esta noche sería muerte y sangre.

Uno de los hombres más rico de la capital del oeste ofrecía como todos los viernes una gran fiesta, no había motivo específico que celebrar, en solo gastar dinero en alcohol y mujeres ya era suficiente. Era más de media noche y casi todos los invitados aún seguían en la celebración sin estar atentos a los que podía pasar esa noche, solo preocupados cuanto vivo podía entrar en su sistema hasta no poder más.

Ella vigilaba de cerca el domicilio donde se realizaba tal fiesta, algo molesta al darse cuenta que esa noche sería como un simple juegos de niños, quizás lo puede hacer muy interesante. Sabía que la dejarían entrar con solo vestir ropa elegante, así que se puso un vestido rojo con un escote y una abertura en la pierna derecha, ese vestido le hacía remarcar sus curvas y tenía zapatos de tacón color negro. Cuando entro recibió miradas de muchos hombres "Babosos"-pensó. Diviso a Ginyu estaba sentado en su mini bar, tomando una copa de tequila sonrió. Se acercó hacia el con una caminata sensual lo cual recibo inmediatamente la mirada de este, se sentó al lado de él.

Ginyu sonrió- hola preciosa

Ella solo sonrió-

¿Te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto

Así es-dijo con una voz sensual

Después de hablar unos 10 minutos, los dos se fueron a una habitación para estar "Solo" así ella aprovechara para terminar su trabajo, Ginyu la condujo por un pasillo había algunas habitaciones pero se estaban adentrando más al fondo habían dos guardias uno era alto con el cabello naranja y el otro tenía la piel azul.

Que la pase genial jefe-dice el peli naranja con una sonrisa pícara

Así será- dice el jefe entrando a la habitación junto con la chica-

Oye Rocoome-dice el de la piel azul

Dime Burter-

Esa chica me parece que la había visto en alguna parte-dice Burter mientras se posaba una mano en el mentón-

De seguro la viste en el grupo de esas prostitutas-

Umm…creo que tienes razón-

* * *

Ginyu cerró la puerta con sutileza, cuando se da vuelta para ver a la chica, ve que está echada en la cama sensualmente-

Acércate- susurra-

Ginyu sin esperar más, se aproximaba sin saber lo que ocurrirá; cuando llego besaba su cuello ella para nada se excitaba; con su manos derecha iba a su glúteo sacando una navaja cuando lo saco le apuñalo por la escalda.

AAAAAAH-grito de dolor Ginyu, que no paso desapercibido de Burter y Rocoome, Burter con una patada abrió la puerta bruscamente, listo con el arma en las manos igual que Rocoome y se sorprendió ver a su jefe estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos y un charco de sangre ya pudo deducir que estaba completamente muerto. Giro su cabeza a ver a la chica, pero no pudo verla bien ya que una navaja voló hacia él justo en el corazón (buena puntería) y murió inmediatamente. La chica rápidamente saco una pistola CZ G-2000 calibre 9mm y le disparo en la pierna izquierda a Rocoome lo cual lo hizo caerse al suelo-

Arrrgg eres una maldita-dice Rocoome intentando levantarse pero nada.

Ella se va acercando a él-lo siento pero tienes que morir- lo ve desde arriba

Rocoome abrió los ojos cuando conoció a la chica- t-tu eres l-la hija de Ox Satan…Milk- ella frunció el ceño- pero e-es i-imposible tu debiste morir-

Milk le apunto a la cabeza- pues mírame estoy viva idiota-sonrió- no te conozco pero sería mejor que guardes silencio ya que tu sufrimiento acabara pronto, pero antes… ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre y el mío? … ¿Y cómo sabes que está muerto? …respóndeme ¡Ahora!-grito desesperada

no lo haré-dice con una sonrisa- tu padre nunca debió meterse con Freezer, lo se lo hacen enojar nunca salen vivos-

Milk se enojo- Eres un idiota-y lo disparo en la cabeza que fue muerto inmediatamente- Freezer...-pensó,

"Sera mejor irme"-y de un salto salio por la ventana.

* * *

Muten Roshi- saludo Milk cuando entro a su oficina-

Pasa Milk-dice Roshi, sonrió- tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, esto es diferente-suspiro- ¿Aceptas?

Acepto-dice Milk firme-

Bien, antes que nada quiero decirte que la policia sabe de ti-Milk lo miro- les conte que eras la mejor en todo esto es por eso que vas a ayudarlos-le entraga un sobre grande color madera- tienes que proteger a Bulma Brief, la empresaria de Corporación Capsula-

Milk abrió el sobre y encontró una foto de la mujer, cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color de ventisiete años y información completa de ella-

su padre cometió el error de pedir dinero a una mafia mas conocida de la capital...a Freezer- Milk abrió los ojos como platos- cuando estuvo en quiebra tiempo despues Freezer y su banda fueron a buscarlo y como vio que no tenia la plata lo mataron junto con su esposa. Tuvo suerte Bulma por que en ese tiempo estaba con su tia en Miami-hizo una pausa- Freezer hizo que sus padres parecieran que tuvieron un accidente de auto y los policias pensaron que eso fue-miro a Milk y ella estaba mirando un punto fijo- pero hubo un infiltrado en la mafia y supieron que no fue un accidente dos dias despues lo asesinaron-

Que tengo que hacer-dice Milk-

Que la mantengas viva y evitar que la maten hasta que puedan capturar a Freezer-

Esta bien-

Bien, mañana va hacer una conferencia ahí es donde tiene la oportunidad de asesinarla en frente de toda la empresa-sus lentes brillaron- así mucha suerte, puedes retirarte- se acerca a ella- adiós PAFU, PAFU- 8ya saben lo que paso)

¡largo viejo pervertido!- le da una patada que lo hace mandar hasta su escritorio

Ay Milk no te enojes- Milk da un portazo.

* * *

Una vez que llega a su casa se relaja, tiene que preparar todo para mañana, va a hacer difícil.

En un baúl había muchas armas, municiones, cuchillas y todo lo demás chaleco antibalas, cuando fue tirada en su casa saco todas las armas de su padre mas que con la plata del trabajo tuvo la oportunidad de tener mas y así lo hizo. Despues de sacar lo adecuado se dispuso a dormir, mañana necesitara toda la energia posible.

...

Sin saber que su vida cambiaria.

 **Continuara...**

 **listo, bueno espero que les haya gustado...los capitulos seran mas largos.**

 **Por favor comenten. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merili: gracias por los comentarios me pon feliz que esta historia les encanto.**

 **Raditz: esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball si no a Akira Toriyama dis… *fue interrumpido***

 **Goten: *De la nada aparece* Disfruten**

 **Raditz: Arrrgg ¡Mocoso!**

... ..

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

Capítulo 1:

Bulma se acababa de levantarse, hoy era de esos días que trabaja en exceso hasta la conferencia. Lo bueno de esto es que sus amigo estarán ahí al menos la harán reír; más que nada con las estupideces de Goku "Él es un niño en cuerpo de un adulto" aún por más que tenga veintiséis años sigue siendo juguetón pero cuando se habla de mujeres ¡uff! Eso si de lo niño desaparece. Pero no es que este diciendo que es un mujeriego al contrario es muy caballeroso con las mujeres es muy atractivo y el aprovecha un poco de la debilidad de las mujeres pero en fin es su amigo y no puede criticarlo; él puede ser estúpido a veces y bueno es gracioso. Hablando de su amigo también hay otro que va a estar en la conferencia; es un chico de cabello negro en forma de flama, ojos fríos que solo verlos se le eriza la piel, y una sonrisa que es irresistible sobra decir que está enamorada de él desde la preparatoria, siempre gritaban se decían cosas que para ellos no era ningún significado para ellos pero aun así a Bulma le dolía mucho que él no tenga ningún sentimiento por ella.

Cuando salió de su habitación fue a la cocina donde la esperaba su mejor amiga Lunch; cabello azul, con ojos color azul zafiro, es dulce y amable. Lunch es una gran amiga desde que tuvo memoria, cuando sus padre murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico Lunch la apoyo en todo, al final los dos viven juntas. Lunch es su mano derecha en todo le ayuda con las organizaciones de las reuniones y esta agradecida por eso y más.

Cuando bajo un olor delicioso se impregno en las fosas nasales de Bulma una vez que entro a la cocina vio a su amiga terminando de cocinar, Lunch volteo a verla sonrió.

Bueno días Bulma-dice Lunch con una sonrisa

Bueno días-Bulma se siente- mmm huele delicioso

Gracias, lo hice con todo cariño-

Bulma sonrió divertida- pareces mi mama

Jajaja sí, creo que sí pero bueno no me importa- puso los platos en la mesa, sentó en frente de Bulma- provecho

Provecho-

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Lunch se dispuso a lavar los trastos y Bulma estaba en su escritorio arreglando un poco de papeleo tranquilamente, aunque en relidad debe estar a las prisas justo ahora prefiere que sea un poco relajante-

"A veces quisiera un poco de acción a esta vida aburrida"-pensó (pronto, muy pronto XD) su celular sonó

Hola-

Hola Bulma-

Oh Goku ¿Qué pasa?-

Oh lo que pasa es que…- pero no termino de hablar ya que "Alguien" le saco el celular

¡Mujer vulgar, cuando te vas a dignar a venir a la empresa, estamos esperando a que venga!-

Bulma frunció el ceño- ¡¿A quien le llamas vulgar?! Enano más respeto por favor-

¡¿Respeto?! ¡Ja! … y deja de llamarme enano ¿Quieres?-

¡No!-

Era una…-

Chicos por favor hasta por celular pelean, que vergüenza- dice Goku- pero en fin…Del amor y el odio hay un solo paso-

¡¿Eh?!- dijeron Bulma y Vegeta al mismo tiempo

Vegeta se enojo y lo golpeo en la cabeza-

¡Auch! No vuelvas a hacer eso-

Y tu deja de hablar estupideces-

Bueno en fin-dice Goku- Bulma tienes que venir rápido por favor-

Bien, bien iré- corta la llamada- ¡Lunch!

Si- dice Lunch saliendo de la cocina-

Hay que ir y pronto-

¿Surgió algo?- pregunto

Eh jeje no te mencione que tengo una junta ahora-

¡Bulma!- reprendió- ah ya entiendo me dijiste que me tomara dos días de descanso para no saber que tenías una reunión así no te recordara-

Pues…si- dice Bulma nerviosa ya que sabe perfectamente que cuando enojas a Lunch no hay vuelta atrás porque por más que sea dulce y tierna también tiene carácter-

B-u-l-m-a—dice Lunch- en 5 segundos quiero verte en el auto- Bulma palideció- Uno…- luego sintió una ráfaga de viento- jeje así está bien-

* * *

Un hombre calvo, de piel blanca como la leche estaba en su oficina, no habia mucha luz ya que solo por las percianas se podia ver los rayos del sol alumbrando en la oficina.

TOC-TOC

adelante- dice el hombre

dos hombres entraron, uno es de piel rosa, era robusto y calvo, y el otro era de piel verde, es alto y formido, su cabello es largo y ver echo en una trenza, tenia unos rastros femeninos (Raro XD)

oh, Zarbon, Dodoria-

Señor Freezer nos llamo-

Asi es, siéntense- los dos obedecieron-

Freezer se paro de su asiento y camino hasta quedar atras de los hombres- bueno como ya saben, tienen que cumplir con la misión ¿Les quedo claro?- los dos se miraron

si, señor Freezer-

Bien espero que lo hagan bien sin ningún rastro- de acercan a ellos peligrosamente- si no lo cumplen como deben- agarro su celular y lo apretó fuerte que el pobre celular se rompió en pedazos- ¿Entendieron?

los dos tragaron saliva pesadamente, asintieron-

Ah y por favor quiero que averiguen quien fue el idiota que mato a Ginyu- los dos asintieron-Bien pueden retirarse- los dos salieron apresuradamente- inútiles- susurro

* * *

cuando cerraron la puerta, suspiraron fuertemente-

Dodoria no sé porque no le hablaste quien fue el asesino de Ginyu...mejor dicho asesina-dice Zarbon- se va a enfadar con nosotros si no le decimos quien fue el mato a su primo-

ya lo sé Zarbon-dice Dodoria mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos- pero no es mejor que nosotros la secuestremos y entregársela a Freezer así tendrá más confianza en nosotros y tal vez nos pueda dar más dinero- dice con una sonrisa

Creo que tienes razón- una vez que llegaron al garage, se subieron a la camioneta negra con ventanas oscuras-

Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a la conferencia-dice Dodoria-

si, pero es mejor avisar a los demás- dice Zarbon mientras enciende el auto-

* * *

Uff que bien que termino la reunión ya me estaba aburriendo- dice Goku, poniendo su brazos atras de la cabeza-

ya lo creo- dice Bulma, estira los brazos-

No sean exagerados- dice Vegeta con su expresión de siempre- solo fueron 4 horas no es para tanto-

Bulma frunció el ceño- ¡¿Que no es para tanto?!- dice Bulma- casi muero

ya lo dijiste "Casi" pero por desgracia no paso-dice Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado-

se nota una vena en la frente de Bulma- Arrrgg eres un...-

basta chicos- dice Goku calmando las aguas- al menos por el resto del día no peleen por favor-

¡Hump!- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos-

Idiota- mumuro Bulma, pero fue escuchado por Vegeta iba a decir algo pero...

Chicos- llamo Lunch

¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bulma

te recuerdo que tienes que ir al laboratorio para ver los prototipos, despues tenes una reunión con tu tía en el restaurante francés, después al estilista para que te hagas tus arreglos para la conferencia.

Uff matenme- dice Bulma- Buenos chicos nos veremos en la conferencia

asi sera- dice Goku

adios-

adios-

¡Hump!-

* * *

Milk estaba practicando sus tiros lejos de la ciudad en tiro al blanco con una Beretta ARX-130 ( wiki/Beretta_ARX-160#/media/File:Beretta_AR_with_thermal_sight_and_grenade_ ) siempre daba a la cabeza o sino a su entrepierna (Tiene problemas jeje XD)

Una vez que se termino las balas descanso,

estaba lista solo faltaba una hora para que empiece el caos-

Bien, todo listo- le puso balas a la que uso hace unos minutos y lo guardo en una bolso grande negra, camino hasta una camioneta blanca, lo guardo en la parte de atras y se fue al espacio del conductor. Una vez que se sentó encendió la camioneta.

sonrié- "El juego acaba de empezar"

 **continuara...**

 **¿Como sera su encuentro con Goku? ¿Bulma y vegeta se cansaran de gritarse? ok imposible.**

 **lo siento creí que iba a escribir más pero les prometo que para el proximo capitulo sera mas largo. espero que les haya gustado. comenten**

 **bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merili: gracias por los comentarios, bueno aquí les dejo el cap. 2 espero que les guste**

 **Raditz: A esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z si no a Akira Toriyama-**

 **Turles: Disfruten.**

…

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

Capítulo 2:

Lunes, 11 de mayo [6:50 pm]

Milk ya había bajado de la camioneta blanca, lo dejo en un establecimiento que está al frente de la Corporación Capsula; donde se iba a realizar la conferencia. Una vez que llego a la entrada había dos guardias, Milk ya estaba preparada en esto así que se puso en el cuello una identificación que decía que era periodista; traía una cámara y un anotador.

Muy bien Elizabeth Garden puede pasar-dice el guardia-

Milk sonrió y paso adelantes de los guardias, una vez dentro, miraba por todos lados, sabía que Freezer había mandado a unos de sus hombres para matar a la tal Bulma. No podía confiar en nadie, ni en los camareros, guardias e incluso periodistas tiene que tener sus ojos en todos, era la primera vez que protegía a alguien en vez de asesinar y eso se le complica un poco.

Justo en ese momento había camareros pasando con copas de champán. Ella agarro uno y lo probó, ya era la primera vez que tomaba champán y justo tiene la oportunidad de probarla, al principio le pareció amargo pero después nada desagradable.

Una vez que termino, camino hasta una mesa y lo dejo.

No puede seguir "Divirtiéndose" tiene que estar haciendo su trabajando ya que se lo toma muy enserio. Antes de irse al pasillo se detuvo, sintió una mirada hacia ella.

"Seguro es un pervertido"-pensó así que disimuladamente miro hacia atrás con sus ojos periféricos y bueno que puedo decir se congelo, porque jamás en la vida le había pasado algo como esto, su piel se erizo- "Mierda porque siento esto"- pensó- "Solo es un pervertido más"-

Como verán nuestra protagonista se encontró con nuestro sexy Goku.

* * *

Goku ya se encontraba en el gran salón donde sería la conferencia de su amiga, se podría decir que estaba completamente aburrido; ya que no tenía con quien charlar. Hay mujeres sí, pero en ninguna está interesada.

Solo tomo una copa de champan (no sé si se escribe así) todo le parecía aburrido hasta que alguien paso por su lado y sus fosas nasales se impregno un aroma no muy peculiar a…silvestres, miro a esa persona en cámara lenta giro y pudo apreciar el cabello negro de la mujer. Pudo ver el perfil izquierdo, le cautivo sus ojos y el labio rojizo, luego solo pudo ver su espalda, ella se dirigía a algún lugar y no sabía dónde, aun así la miro hasta que la mujer se detuvo pero no volteo después giro un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron con los suyos, sintió una corriendo en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

A Milk ya no le importo y siguió su camino por un pasillo saliendo de todo el escándalo que había en el centro del gran salón y de esa persona. Cuando iba a doblar para la derecha—que ahí había un pasillo—se quedó escondida ya que escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

¿Estás en tu posición?-pregunto el hombro a la radio-

Si señor-respondió desde la otra línea-

Muy bien-dijo, miro a los demás- escuchen con mucha atención- hablo un hombre, los demás asintieron- cuando Bulma aparezca Fredy disparara a mi señal, ustedes estarán ahí para matar a los que se interponen, más que nada a esta persona-dice Zarbon, en eso muestra una foto de Milk.

Milk no se sorprendió ya que cada vez que asesinaba a un jefe de la mafia o secuaces la quería sacar del camino aunque claro nadie le hacía un rasguño a su preciado rostro.

Bien pueden irse-dice Dodoria

Milk sabía que los secuaces pasarían por donde ella está así que con cuidado volteo para esconder pero nunca sabía que alguien estaba atrás de ella…

Goku no sabía si seguirla o no pero como no tenía nada que hacer la siguió, con pasos cautelosos no quería asustarla, ni mucho menos que piense que él es un pervertido que solo quiere algo de ella. Cuando al fin la encontró, solo la podía verla de espalda, su cabello suelto, lacio que llegaba hasta la cintura, se pudo dar cuenta de lo que traía puesto; un pantalón jeans ajustado y una camisa negra ajustada de ¾ (las mangas), también pudo ver que llevaba puesto zapatos negro de tacón alto, en otras palabras era hermosa, tiene curvas voluptuosas.

¿Por qué me sigues?-pregunto Milk- ¿Quién eres?

Goku al fin salió de sus pensamientos, pudo ver los ojos fríos de la mujer para nada se sintió intimidado, sonrió- Hola, me llamo Goku y ¿Tu?-

Milk frunció el ceño- te pregunte ¿Por qué me sigues?-dice en voz fría

Él se puso nervioso- B-bueno te vi y q-quería hablar con…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Milk lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo llevo a una oficina que más bien parecía la oficina del conserje.

¿Qué…?- antes de que terminara de hablar Milk le cubrió la boca-

Shh-y Milk puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar, lo mismo hizo Goku. Ella frunció el ceño.

Estas seguro que la encontraremos-dice Dodoria

Siempre estoy en lo correcto-dice Zarbon- además tenemos a un infiltrado en la policía y nos avisó que contrataron a Milk para que haga este trabajo-

Estas seguro que quieres dejar al inútil de Fredy que se encargue de Bulma porque yo podría hacerlo con mucho gusto-dice Dodoria con una sonrisa maligna-

Sabes perfectamente que Fredy es el mejor franco tirador-Dodoria suspiro-Bien vámonos- dice Zarbon, el otro asintió y se fueron en el centro para la conferencia que para ellos sería un asesinato.

Ante la mención se Bulma, Goku abrió los ojos grandes ¿Encargarse de Bulma? ¿Cómo? No sabía la respuesta, cerro sus manos se hicieron puños.

Contrólate-susurro Milk con el ceño fruncido

Goku miro a Milk por más que siente una mirada fría, se relajó no sabe porque pero cuando mira eso ojos, se siente tranquilidad.

El asintió.

Aunque al fin y al cabo no sería un asesinato ¿O sí? Nadie lo sabe.

Una vez que se fueron, Milk y Goku salieron de la oficina.

Milk no dijo nada solo camino tranquilamente pero…

¡Espera!-dice Goku mientras la agarra del brazo, Milk sintió que su corazón se salían era algo nuevo para ella- ¡¿A…donde vas?!-

Ella se soltó bruscamente, lo miro- tengo un asunto importante que atender-

Pero…que no escuchaste lo que hablaron esos hombres-

Si los escuche idiota-frunció el ceño- por eso mismo tengo que irme-

"Contrataron a Milk para que haga este trabajo"- Goku recordó esas palabras y luego concluyo- así que tú eres Milk ¿Verdad?-

Ella solo gruño.

Estuvieron unos minutos de silencio.

Si- dice finalmente Milk

Entonces me puedes decir eso de ¿Encargarse de ella? -

¿Eres un amigo de ella?-el asintió- bien, seré directa contigo esos hombres fueron contratados para matar a Bulma.

Ante aquellas palabras Goku quedo en shock. ¿Matar a su amiga? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella?

P-pero n-no entiendo-

Milk suspiro de fastidio- no creí que eras idiota-

Oye-se quejó Goku de una manera infantil-

A Milk le dio gracia por dentro sí que es un idiota y también inocente.

Escucha, no te puedo decir nada más así que…-

¡HOLA BIENVENIDOS A LA CONFERENCIA!-dice una voz en el micrófono- ¡AHORA BULMA BRIEF CONTESTARA A SUS PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL NUEVO AUTO CON USTEDES BULMA!

Se escucharon aplausos, y flashes de cámaras.

Tengo que darme prisa-dice Milk, entonces miro los tuvo y cables que había arriba en el techo, miro a Goku- ¿Qué son estos?-pregunto señalando arriba

Son conectores de luz ¿Por qué?- Milk sonrió

Bien enséñame dónde está la caja de fusibles-dice Milk

Goku quería preguntarle porque…pero como vio a Milk fruncir el ceño, asintió y se fueron.

* * *

Bulma entro al escenario y se fue hacia el micrófono, muchos fotógrafos le tomaban fotos y ella estaba harta de eso ¡La quieren volver Ciega! ¡Por Kami!

Ella sonrió falsamente- Hola a todos, bien pueden hacer sus preguntas-

Una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta levanto la mano

Si tu-

Hola periódico de The New (no sabía que poner) ¿Podría explicar sobre el auto se estaciona solo?-

Simple-dice Bulma seria- Self park (auto parque) el cual hace literalmente lo que indica su nombre, se estaciona solo. Únicamente hay que apretar el botón rojo y el auto inmediatamente comienza a buscar un lugar para estacionarse, una vez que lo encuentra espacio entre otros dos auto nos avisa y lo único que tenemos que hacer es regular la velocidad con el freno para que el coche se acomode sólo y se puede estacionar en paralelo entre los otros dos autos. (No sabía que decir así que en mi cabeza se acordó del nuevo auto que apareció así que intente escribir esto)

¡Ooooh!- exclamaron fascinados, Bulma sonrió orgullosa-

En una esquina cerca del escenario estaba Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado y brazos cruzados, realmente Bulma impresiono a todos y por eso estaba orgulloso que aunque ella no lo sepa y tal vez no lo supiera jamás. Él siempre estaba interesado en ella y mucho, cada vez que se enoja se veía más bonita es por eso que lo hace apropósito. Cuando la vio con ese vestido que luce justo ahora no sabía que decir.

 **Flash back…**

Vegeta y Goku ya estaban esperando a que Bulma llegara.

Siempre Bulma es así-dice Vegeta con el ceño fruncido- en cada reunión y conferencia llega tarde y eso que ella es la jefa, tiene que llegar ¡Primero! Que todos-

Tranquilo Vegeta-dice Goku- llegara

Suspiro- eso espero-

A Goku le pareció una sonrisa picará- no me digas que estas preocupada por ella-

Vegeta se sonrojo- yo preocupado por esa mujer vulgar ¡Ja! Sigue soñando-

Oh vamos Vegeta no seas así-dice Goku con una sonrisa, le da un codazo en forma juguetón- sé que te interesas en Bulma-

Vegeta se puso como un tomate- ¡Arrrgg deja de decir estupideces!-

E-esta b-bien-dice Goku un poco nervioso tal vez no debió jugar con eso.

Es mejor que te alejes de mí- advirtió Vegeta-

Pero…-

Ahora-

Pero tengo que esperar a…-

¡Ahora!-

Goku suspiro- bien- y se fue

Vegeta miraba su reloj sin parar, fruncía el ceño peor.

"No puedo creer que esta mujer vulgar llegue tarde"

Llegue-dice Bulma a su espalda de Vegeta, el volteo para gritarle pero se quedó sin aliento.

Bulma lucía un vestido rojo apretado que resalta sus curvas voluptuosas antes de la rodilla, una pañoleta color crema y zapatos rojo brillante, su cabello hasta el hombro tenía un brillo especial, preciosa realmente preciosa la cosa más hermosa que haya visto, claro que siempre se ve hermosa pero hoy era más y tenía una sonrisa brillante.

Vegeta se sonrojo, pero rápido recupero su compostura-

¡A-al fin que llegas!-

Bulma frunció el ceño- pues lo siento, tuve una sesión de belleza-dice con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Cómo me veo?-

"Preciosa"-dijo internamente, su orgullo no le permitiría decir esa palabra, su orgullo ganaba a todos lamentablemente así que respondió con una sonrisa arrogante- como una mujer vulgar-

Y como ya saben Vegeta recibió varios insulto que se puedan imaginar y obvio que él no se queda con la boca cerrada claro que no.

 **Fin flash back…**

Definitivamente jamás confesaría que está enamorada de ella, su orgullo no lo permitía además para él los sentimientos son para gente débil, él se cree superior a todos claro porque sabe artes marciales junto a Goku pero él se cree mejor que Goku en ese sentido; aunque claro siempre perdía cuando luchaban

 **"Superar"** esa es la palabra que está siempre en su mente, superar a Goku, superar con su entrenamiento y superar todos los peligros que se cruzan en su camino.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la caja de fusibles, Milk pensaba en un plan que sea rápido.

Lo tengo-dice con una sonrisa de lado-

¿Qué?- cierto Goku seguía ahí-

Milk frunció el ceño pero ya que Goku está, tal vez lo pueda ayudar.

Aunque ella nunca tuvo ayuda aun así lo necesita.

Suspiro- Bien, me quieres ayudar-

Goku sonrió- claro

Bien esto es el plan…-

Goku escuchó atentamente mente a lo que haría, quería salvar a su amiga a toda costa.

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, sonrió le encantaba este trabajo más que nada cuando se trata de armas. Era mejor en esa zona, nunca pensó que sería un sicario pero bueno a veces te sorprendes, era policía el trabajo le fascinaba pero cuando Frezeer se acercó y lo contrato con una suma de dinero que no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo.

Fijo la vista por el telescopio del rifle a la cabeza de Bulma, tendría un excelente disparo.

Hazlo-se escuchó desde la radio-adiós preciosa-y antes de jalar el gatillo sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente-

No vio su rostro así que lo giro para verlo fijamente, no se sorprendió solo frunció el ceño.

Nunca vas a aprender ¿Verdad?- se sentía traicionada- Johnny-susurro.

Cuando era pequeña y sus padres estaban con vida siempre jugaba con él ya que su padre se reunía con su amigo. Cuando se quedó sola—sin sus padres—todo el mundo la creía muerta y eso estaba bien para ella, siempre estaba pendiente de lo pasa en la jefatura; Johnny se había convertido en un policía y ella estaba feliz. Paso el tiempo todo estaba tranquilo hasta que paso con el incendio de la jefatura lo creían muerto pero ella sabía que no era así sino que estaba trabajo con Frezeer eso la decepciono.

¿Por qué lo haces?- lo miro- no puedo matarte-

* * *

¿Algo está pasando?-dijo Dodoria a Zarbon-

Zarbo agarro la radio- Johnny responde-

-…-

Johnny-

-…-

¡Maldición!-grito Zarbon- ¡Tu!-le dijo a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes tenía 22 años aproximadamente- ¡Ve a ver qué sucede!- el chico asiente y se va-

¿Tú crees que será ella?-pregunto Dodoria-

¡Mierda!—"si es ella…"— ¡Ustedes revisen el perímetro!-grito asustándolos y sin más todos se fueron corriendo-

S-señor-se escuchó desde la radio-es ella… ¡Ah!-se escuchó un grito de dolor y después estática-

¡Todo vayan a la terraza!-dijo Dodoria por la radio- será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de Bulma-

Muy bien- y sin más se fueron a donde estaban los reporteros.

* * *

Bulma seguía respondiendo a las preguntas, quería que terminara para poder ir a su casa a comer uno de los deliciosos platillos de Lunch. Todos hicieron preguntas sobre el nuevo auto que había creado la C.C hasta que…

Bueno esto es la pregunta que todos han querido saber pero nadie se ha atrevido preguntar-dijo una periodista de cabello negro y ojos celeste- ¿Tiene usted una relación con el hijo del comandante? (El jefe de policías)-pregunto dejando sorprendida a Bulma, Vegeta cerro los puños estaba muy furioso-

Frunció el ceño- lo siento pero eso no puedo contestar es mi vida privada-

Todos los periodistas preguntaron más sobre ese tema, Bulma estaba furiosa ¿Por qué se atrevían a saber sobre su vida privada? Además solo salió una vez con Yamcha y todos ya creían que eran parejas que ridículo. Ser una mujer importante de negocios es una agonía—a veces—pero aun así…

Salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente cuando las luces se fueron, todos empezaron a murmurar.

¿Qué ocurre?-

Debe a ver un corte-

¿En la corporación capsula?-

Algo está ocurriendo-

Luego se escuchó un disparo todos se empezaron a alarmarse y corrieron por sus vidas, Bulma estaba asustada no se podía mover.

Vegeta fue corriendo hasta llegar a Bulma no podía ver casi nada pero aun así logro llegar.

¿Bulma estas bien?-pregunto-

S-si-dijo-

Será mejor irnos-dijo, la agarro de la mano y se fueron a correr estaban por llegar a la puerta de emergencias que nadie había salido por ahí pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

No se muevan-dijo con firmeza-

Bulma apretó fuerte la mano de Vegeta sentía mucho miedo. Vegeta lo noto y la puso atrás de él.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Vegeta, se puso en posición de pelea-

Dame a la chica o sino…-

¿O sino que?-escucho como sacaba el seguro de una pistola, sudo frio y Bulma tembló-

Morirás junto con ella-

No te dejare que la toques-dijo con firmeza

Vegeta no-susurro Bulma sus ojos se volvían cristalinos tenía mucho miedo-

Bueno tú lo pediste- apretaba lentamente el gatillo para disparar pero al final no pudo ya que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, se dio vuelta para disparar al que lo golpeo pero recibió una patada en la mano—donde tenía el arma—soltandolo por el dolor y luego recibió un rodillazo en el estómago grande fue el dolor que cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Bulma y Vegeta no podían ver el rostro del quien los ayudo.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Bulma-

Síganme -dijo con seriedad, era la voz de una mujer eso le impresiono Vegeta ¿Enserio hizo esto una chica?-

¿Q-quién eres?-volvió a preguntar Bulma, sus ojos fueron segados por la luz de una linterna cuando la luz salió de sus rostro pudo ver a una mujer del mismo tamaño que ella de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color que la miraban con frialdad y seriedad-

Después nos presentaremos pero ahora debemos irnos-dijo, dio media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos, luego miro a Bulma- ¿Vienes?-Bulma asintió pero cuando iba a dar un paso sintió que Vegeta la agarró del brazo

¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto-

Me voy con ella-

¡¿Estás loca?!-pregunto exaltado- No sabemos quién es ella aun así la seguirás-

Bulma se zafó del agarre- ella nos ayudó confió en ella- y sin más la siguió, Vegeta gruño para después seguirlas en ningún momento se separaría que de Bulma.

Una vez que salieron vieron que una camioneta blanca llegaba justo a ellos, los dos se sorprendieron ya que vieron a Goku en el asiento del piloto sonriendo.

¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaron los dos.

Hola chicos-dijo como si nada Goku, miro a Milk y se horrorizo- ¡Milk ¿Estas bien?!-pregunto

"Milk"- se preguntaron los dos, la vieron y Bulma pego un chillido mientras que Vegeta se quedó pasmado-

Milk tenía mucha sangre en el brazo y camisa blanca, tenía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla que salía sangre (Solo un poco)

Oh…-dijo Milk- esto no es mi sangre- todos se impresionaron y antes de que alguien diga algo vieron 4 hombres que iban hacia donde estaban, tenían armas en la mano-

¡Ahí están!-exclamo uno de ellos-

Milk abrió las dos puertas traseras de la camioneta- rápido suban-

No reclamaron simplemente entraron y cerraron las puerta.

Goku arranco sin más. Los hombres se detuvieron y empezaron a disparar hacia el auto solo pudieron atinar en uno de los retrovisores y vieron con furia como desaparecía de sus vistas.

¡Demonios!-exclamo Zarbon ahora tendrían problemas con Frezeer-

A Frezeer no le gustara esto-dijo el mismo chico que se quedó inconsciente con la pelea que tuvo con Milk-

Ni a Zarbon ni a Dodoria no les parecía gracioso, se enfurecieron. Dodoria agarro su arma apunto al chico y sin más disparo acabando con la vida del chico.

Los demás se asustaron.

¡El que se atreva decir algo más morirá como a este idiota!-dijo con furia-

Todos temblaron de miedo, no hacían ningún movimiento.

Así me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa, escondió el arma. Se escucharon patullas acercándose en donde estaban- ¡Sera mejor irnos! ¡Johnny tu conduces!-el asintió- ¡Vamos!

Todos entraron a la camioneta, nunca habían fallado en una misión siempre era matar y escarpar pero ahora era muy distinto.

"Maldita me las pagaras"-pensó Zarbon-

"Sabía que no estabas muerta"-pensó Johnny- "Aun así…"-apretó más el volante-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola lamento mucho la demora estaba indecisa en algunas escenas pero lo hice espero que les haya gustado. Bueno prometo no demorar mucho esta vez actualizare solo los viernes a partir de las 5 de la tarde.**

 **Nos leemos luego ¡besos!**

 **MKMP202**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merili: Hola, lamento la tardanza pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 ¡Disfruten!**

 **Raditz: No le pertenece dragon ball z/kai/gt si no a Akira Toriyama**

 **...**

 **(comentarios)**

 **"pensamientos"**

 **...**

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

Capítulo 3:

 **Dos horas después…**

El viaje fue demasiado largo, Milk no les había dicho en donde se iban a quedar solo indico a Goku por dónde ir, durante el camino fue silencioso los tres tenían dudas **.**

¿Vas a respondernos que está pasando o te vas a quedar callada?-pregunto por cuarta vez Vegeta ya se estaba impacientando, no sabía quién demonios era ella, solo tenía un semblante frio.

Les voy a decir por cuarta vez-dijo Milk ya cansada- en cuanto lleguemos les explicare-

¿Aunque sea podría decirnos quién eres?-pregunto Bulma- por favor-

Milk suspiro- Me llamo Milk Ox trabajo para una asociación secreta-

¿Cómo la FBI?-pregunto Goku-

Algo parecido-dijo- cuando lleguemos hablamos mejor-

¿Y eso cuanto falta?-pregunto-

Nada porque ya llegamos-dijo Milk-

El camión paro y todos se bajaron para ver una cabaña que estaba en medio del bosque.

¡Oh genial es lugar muy pequeño!-exclamo Bulma-

Es cierto lo olvidaba la princesa no puede vivir sin lujos-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona

Oh ¿Que insinúas?-

Digo que no eres capaz de soportar un día sin tus lujos-

Claro que puedo-dijo con seguridad-

Ah pues eso quiero verlo princesa-dijo

Eres un maldito hijo de…-

Cuida tus palabras mujer vulgar-interrumpió Vegeta

Y así empezaron a discutir…

¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Milk a Goku

No tienes idea -.-u—dijo Goku, se interpuso entre los dos- chico basta esto me está cansando-

Escuchen pueden seguir peleando-dijo Milk- pero adentro ¡Síganme!-dijo

Porque abríamos de acerté caso-dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos-

Milk iba a hacer algo pero Goku se adelantó.

Vegeta ya deja de discutir con las personas y más si son mujeres-

Hump-

Tomare eso como un si-dijo con una sonrisa-

Cuando entraron vieron solo una cabaña común y corriente.

Chicos no se decepcionen-dijo Milk, se acercó hacia donde había un cuadro lo saco y se pudo ver un botón rojo, lo presiono haciendo que el librero se moviera revelando un pasadizo-

Vaya esto me recuerda en una película de misterio-dijo Goku divertido

Milk guió a todos por ahí cuando salieron del pasillo vieron a lugar más grande, con sillones de juego, una mesa de cristal en el centro, un comedor, dos dormitorios, un baños, y al parecer una cocina pequeña con todo equipado.

Qué lindo-dijo Bulma-

Aquí estarán por un tiempo-dijo Milk haciendo que todos la miraran-

¿Disculpa?-pregunto Goku

Veo que no me entendieron-dijo con un suspiro- bueno en primera eso tipos que quería acercarse a Bulma son contratados por Frezeer-

¿F-Frezeer?-preguntaron Bulma y Goku nerviosos, Vegeta estaba nervioso también pero no quería que lo supieran- Él es poderoso, digo es rico en esta ciudad-dijo Bulma- oí que tenía problemas federales-

Los tiene-confirmo Milk- antes de hablarle lo demás quiero que me deán sus celulares-

¿Eh?- preguntaron-

Lo siento pero me tienen que dar-dijo Milk-

P-pero tengo que avisar a Lunch que estoy bien-dijo Bulma- estará preocupado con todo esto y no sabe dónde estoy-

A eso me refiriera-dijo- nadie debe saber dónde estás, Frezeer tiene a casi todos de su lado hay un infiltrado en la policía-todos obedecieron y le dieron el celular a Milk.

Milk saco los chips y los doblo por la mitad-

¡Porque haces eso!-chillo Bulma-

Los chips tienen rastreadores-dijo sin más-

Demonios-susurro Bulma cruzando los brazos-

¡Ahora dinos qué demonios está pasando!-dijo Vegeta-

Bueno-miro a Bulma- hay algo que debes saber-dijo

¿Qué?-

Bueno es sobre el "Accidente" de tus padres-

Bulma miro a Milk atentamente quería saber que tenía que ver con la muerte de su padre.

Dilo-dijo firmemente-

El accidente no fue exactamente accidente-

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, Bulma se acercó a Milk demasiado mirándola con ojos de odio- ¡Sabes algo no es así ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?!-

Tus padre se habían quedado en bancarrota-dijo dejando a Bulma sorprendida- no te lo quisieron decir porque tú estabas disfrutando con tu tía en Miami, le pidió a Frezeer dinero ya que no quería estar en la calle, él le dio con gusto-

¿Y qué paso después?-

Tiempo después Frezeer fue a pedir el dinero que tu padre tenía deuda al parecer lo amenazo y tu padre hizo algo que no debió haber hecho-

Bulma seguía sorprendida pero escuchaba lo que Milk le decía, estaba temblando y Vegeta vio eso, Goku miraba atentamente todo eso.

Hizo un contrato que Frezeer sería el propietario de la corporación capsula y los millones fueran de él solo si él fuera el único de la herencia-

Pero eso es imposible-dijo Vegeta-

Para Frezeer no, tiene a un notario de su lado fue fácil a ser ese contrato-dijo Milk- la cosa es que si no estás muerta, él no sería el dueño, es por eso que me contrataron para poder protegerte-

¿Tu protegiendo?-dijo Vegeta burlón- eres una mujer lo cual eres débil-dijo pero luego sintió una ráfaga cerca de su rostro y algo filoso que se tranco en la puerta, Vegeta sudo frio se fijó en donde el objeto se quedó impresionando que era un cuchillo-

¿Decías algo?-dijo Milk con una sonrisa de lado (esa cara que pone siempre Vegeta)-

Bulma seguía mirando al suelo, se había enterado después de mucho años lo que paso en realidad con sus padre, jamás le habían dicho que se habían quedado en bancarrota aunque claro con solo 15 años no iba a saber de eso pero vamos era inteligente para su edad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No puedo creerlo que después de tantos años haya sabido la verdad y yo estúpida creí ese accidente-dijo Bulma frunciendo el ceño- ese desgraciado sabrá quién soy- se fue hacia el pasillo pero se cerró- ¿Qué?

¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Milk

¿A dónde más? A destruir a ese idiota, tiene que ir a la cárcel cuanto antes quiero que pague por lo que hizo a mis padres-dijo Bulma

Tu no vas a hacer nada, te quedaras aquí en donde pueda vigilarte-dijo Milk

Tú no entiendes-dijo Bulma

Claro que se-dijo Milk- cómo perder a tus padres-dijo en susurro que nadie pudo escuchar-

Pero…-

No digas nada, estarás aquí hasta que Frezeer caiga-miro a los dos chicos que estabas ahí- por mi ustedes se pueden ir no me importa, pero veo que no se quieren ir sin su amigas ¿Verdad?- Goku asintió y Vegeta solo dijo Hump y se cruzó de brazos- pues bien, solo hay dos dormitorios así que ustedes dormirán en la misma habitación y Bulma dominara conmigo-

Yo dormir con este idiota, por supuesto que no-dijo

¡Oh vamos Vegeta!-dijo pasando un brazo por detrás de Vegeta- será divertido-

¡Apártate Kakarotto!-dijo empujándolo- déjate de estupideces-

¿Kakarotto?-pregunto Milk extrañada-

Vegeta siempre le dice así para molestarlo-dijo Bulma

¡No me llames así!-grito Goku-

Tranquilízate ¿Vegeta?-pregunto Milk, Vegeta asintió- en la habitación hay dos camas separadas-

Bueno eso está mejor-dijo más tranquilo-

* * *

La policía ya estaba en la Corporación Capsula, había solo un muerto que no sabían con exactitud quien era preguntaban a todos los guardias, camareros pero nada menos sabia en donde se encontraban Bulma Brief, Goku Son y Vegeta Ouji los herederos de las empresas más millonarias de todo Japón.

Lunch estaba muy asustada, no sabía en donde estaba, cuando escucho las balas iba a buscarla pero el guardia Ten jin han se lo impidió diciendo que su vida estaba primero. Pero para ella era su amiga la que estaba primera, la conocía desde la infancia y estuvieron solas desde que tenían 19 años.

"Donde quieras que estés, espero que Vegeta te cuide y también Goku"-pensaba, también estaba preocupada por sus amigos Vegeta y Goku. Sabía que Bulma y Vegeta sentían los mismo pero ninguno tenían el valor de decirse cuanto de aman.

"Par de idiotas"-era lo único que siempre pensaba Lunch-

Lo único que ella podía era esperarla en la casa y saber lo que tienen los policías.

Los únicos que sabían que estaban a salvo era el jefe de policía y el Roshi.

* * *

¡Como pueden ser tan idiotas!-grito Frezeer mientras golpeaba su escritorio tirando todo lo que estaba en la mesa- ¡Les di algo fácil, entrar matar a Bulma y listo que tan difícil puede ser!-

Zarbon y Dodoria se miraban entre sí, ni le habían dicho sobre Milk pero ya era hora que supiera-

Zarbon trago duro- señor Frezeer ya descubrimos quien fue el que mato a Ginyu-Frezeer lo miro fijamente-

¡Pues dime!-grito ya impacientándose-

Fue Milk…Milk Ox-dijo Zarbon

Frezeer se sentó en la silla giratoria- Milk Ox- sonrió- creí que la habían matado junto con el torpe de Ox Satan y su esposa-

No-dijo- al parecer Henry no la mato solo disfruto un momento con ella y mato a los padres creyeron que moriría junto con la casa que se estaba derrumbando debido al explosivo que colocaron-explico Zarbon

¿Entonces el que mato a Henry y su grupo fue…?-

Ella-dijo Dodoria- ella fue la única que mato a los 12-

Frezeer sonrió- vaya se ve que es peligrosa ¿Algo más?-

Si-dijo Dodoria ahora era su turno de hablar- lo que paso ahí fue que Milk estuvo ahí- Frezeer frunció el ceño- ella nos distrajo y mato a tres personas, también se llevó a Bulma y…-no termino de hablar cuando vio volar el escritorio a un lado-

Se acercó a ella con mucha lentitud que para ellos fue una eternidad, llego hasta Dodoria y saco un arme y lo apoyo en la cabeza.

No puedo creer que una chica pueda vencerlos, son unos par de inútiles-saco el seguro del arma- En este preciso momento los puedo matar total no los necesito del todo- saco el arma de la cabeza de Dodoria haciendo que respire de tranquilidad- les daré una oportunidad pero nada más, si me fallan estarán perdidos ¡Oyeron bien!-

Si seños Frezeer-respondieron los dos al unisonó-

Bien, quiero que encuentren a Bulma matenla y a todos los que se interponen en el camino, pueden retirarse-

Con su permiso señor Frezeer-dijeron salieron del lugar-

Maron-llamo, había una mujer al lado de Frezeer, traiga un vestido azul marino hasta más abajo del muslo, traiga un gran escote que no dejaba la imaginación y cabello celeste hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color era simplemente bellísima-

Si, seños Frezeer-dijo acercándose a él-

Llama a 18 tengo un trabajo para ella-dijo sonriendo-

Muy bien-dijo antes de retirarse

Frezeer se dio vuelta mirando por el ventanal- Con que quieres salvar a Bulma, pues bien que siga el juego- se ríe-

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Japón…**

Te lo repetiré una vez más-dijo la mujer que tenía el arma en la mano- ¿Dónde está el dinero que debes a Frezeer?-

No lo tengo-dijo en hombre con el ceño fruncido-

Entonces morirás-dijo apuntando el arma hacia la cabeza del hombre-

Pero el hombre solo sonreía- Tu solo eres mujer, no creo que puedas asesinarme-

La mujer arqueo una ceja- ¿A no?-

No- y de una patada voló el arma hacia arriba, aprovecho que la mujer de cabello rubio miraba hacia arriba y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndola estrellar contra la pared, pero ella se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, él arma cayo en el medio de los dos.

Un hombre no puede golpear a una mujer-dijo la peli rubia de ojos azules-

El hombre solo rugió, saco el arma que estaba en su cinturón pero en la espalda y disparó sin más pero no llego hacia la mujer, ya que tenía reflejos y la esquivo dejando sorprendido al hombre.

¿Sorprendido?-pregunto Burlona-

El hombre volvió a rugir y siguió disparando pero nada cuando se terminó las balas, saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia ella rozando su mejilla izquierda que luego salió sangre de ahí-

¡Arrrgg maldito idiota!-grito- ¡Nadie toca mi rostro!- abrió su chaqueta revelando unas cuchillas que rápidamente las saco- ahora si morirás- y las lanzo con una velocidad impresionando una a la vez, el hombre no pudo esquivarlas, quedo colgado en la pared, había cuchillas en las palmas de sus manos, en los brazos y algunas en las piernas, grito de dolor-

Ahora si morirás- sonrió viendo como la sangre del tipo se salía de las heridas, agarro su arma y lo guardo, en unos de los bolsillo de la chaqueta saco una aparato platino que tenía un botón rojo lo presiono haciendo que parpadeara lentamente y lo tiro donde estaba el tipo mientras que él miraba con terror en aparato.

La mujer salió triunfante de la casa del tipo una vez que salió después de unos cuantos pasos más exploto-

Llego hasta su moto lista para partir pero su celular sonó- Aquí 18…a señor Frezeer-

Esta el encargo que te pedí-pregunto-

No quiso darme su dinero así que lo más conveniente fue matarlo-dijo con tranquilidad-

Bien hecho, por lo visto eres mi mejor aliada-dijo haciendo que 18 sonriera- bueno tengo un trabajo para ti-

Escucho-

Necesito que busques a Milk Ox-dijo haciendo que 18 abriera los ojos por la sorpresa- quiero que veas donde esta y la matas, tiene a mi mejor premio y no puedo conseguirlo sin que ella interfiera por eso te pido que la destruyas ¿Podrás?-

18 sonrió- si señor-

Muy bien, te lo encargo- y corto-

Vaya Chichi por lo visto sobreviviste a la caía de cinco pisos-dijo sonriendo de lado- pero no te preocupes esta vez morirás- escucho unas sirenas que se escuchaban cerca de la escena, se puso su casco y arranco sin más su moto-

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno aquí termina el cap.3 espero que les haya gustado. Muchas sorpresas aparecerán en el siguiente cap.**

 **¿Cómo conoce 18 a Milk? ¿Y porque Frezeer no sabe de esto?**

 **¿Cómo que Milk se cayó del quinto piso?**

 **¿Por qué Maron trabaja como secretaria de Frezeer?**

 **Descubran esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos luego**

 **Besos y suerte.**

 **MKMP202**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merili: Hola lamento la demora pero aquí esta el cap. 4 bueno aquí va aparecer como mataron a los padres de Milk ya que me comentaron que querian saber como murieron y pues aquí esta pero cuidado en este capitulo va a ver un acto de violacion.**

 **Raditz: O.O ¡Por que lo vas a poner!**

 **Merili: Pues para que vayan entendiendo el puro odio que siente Milk por los hombres.**

 **Raditz: ¬o¬ Entiendo**

 **Merili: Como sea ¬¬ bueno sin más los dejo para que lean ^.^**

 **Raditz: No le pertenece Dragon ball z sino a Akira Toriyama**

 **Advertencia de nuevo: violacion**

… **.**

 **(comentarios)  
"Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

capitulo 4:

 **hace dos años...**

Desde que empezó a trabajar con Roshi, su mirada ya no era dulce bueno desde que tenia 12 ya no lo era, tenia indiferencia y rabia a la vez pero sabia que tenia amor muy en su interior pero eso ya no le importaba.

Roshi le había llamado para ir a su oficina y eso estaba haciendo cuando llego abrió la puerta, se encontró con Roshi hablando una chica de cabello rubio.

-A que bueno que llegas-dijo Roshi- Milk te presento a Akane-

La chica se dio vuelta revelando su mirada celeste, Milk la miro fijamente esa mirada era mas fria que el de ella.

-Es un gusto conocerte-dijo Akane con una sonrisa de lado-

-El mio también-dijo con la misma sonrisa-

-Bueno Milk, ella sera tu compañera-

¿Compañera? Se pregunto, porque lo iba a necesitar.

-Ella es una nueva agente-dijo Roshi- y quiero que aprenda de la mejor que esa eres tu-

-Esta bien-dijo, no sabia lo que ocurría después pero le daba una mal espina- "No tendrá mi confianza hasta que sepa quien es ella"-

 **Tres meses después...**

Ella esquivaba los Golpes de Akane, en estos tres meses se había echo fuerte y más agil igual que ella. Con un rápido movimiento agarro el puño de Akane que estaba dirigido hacia ella, y la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo fruncir el ceño pero con una sonrisa a Akane y fue ahí donde la pelirubia la acerco hacia ella dándole un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciendo que Milk se sujetara el estomago y le dio un golpe final haciendo una barrida para perdiera el equilibrio.

Milk miro desde abajo a Akane con una sonrisa, parece experta. Akane se acerco a ella y le ofreció la mano.

-Eres asombrosa 18-dijo

-Pues aprendí de ti...Chichi-dijo.

Tuvieron confianza después de un mes que ingreso Akane, fue una poco duro con las cosas pero poco a poco se llevaron confianza.

-Hoy a media noche hay que estar listas-dijo Milk mientras se pasaba una toalla en su cuello-

-Claro chichi estaré lista para esa hora-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

* * *

Las calles estaban desoladas, había una que otra gente caminando pero a ellas no le importaban, llegaron a un edificio grande fueron hacia la entrada trasera en donde entraba las mercancías, sabían que había guardias pero eso seria fáciles para ellas.

Vieron a dos guardias vigilando se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, cada una fueron a un guardia y les golpearon en la nuca para que se queden inconscientes.

-Es por acá-dijo Milk mientras corría solo tenían 15 minutos antes que llegara el jefe de esa falsa compañía. Milk traía pantalón vaquero ajustado, botas con tacón altas y una musculosa crema, Akane llevaba un short negro con botines negros y una remera crema.

Llegaron a un ascensor y subieron al quinto piso cuando se abrió vieron muchas oficinas, caminaron hacia una caja fuerte que estaba detrás de una maquina de copiado, 18 miro la caja fuerte sonrió e hizo lo suyo saco un clip de su cabello y lo puso en la cerradura y apoyo su oreja en la puerta y puso la clave, se abrió luego de unos segundos, encontraron un maletín nuevo, ahí estaba unos documentos importante de la farsa empresa y todos los compradores del dinero lavado.

Con cuidado Milk saco el maletín ya que había láser de alarma y sonrió triunfadora cuando por fin lo saco, pudieron conseguirla después de tanta falla pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que 18 miro en donde estaba el láser y paso su brazo por ahí.

Y todo se torno peligroso, la alarma se activo y en un par de segundo había muchos hombres rodeándola a ella y 18, eras unos 20 sujetos, se pusieron en posición de pelea y empezaron a atacar.

Milk esquivaba con rapidez las cuchillas que tiraba una de ellos se acerco a el y le propino una patada trasera en la boca del estomago haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, un hombre estaba atrás de Milk y ella estaba ocupada con otro pero Milk fue rápida terminando de acuchillar al tipo para dar la vuelta y dar una patada en la cara dos veces seguidas después le dio una patada en la boca del estomago haciendo volar chocar contra la pared.

Akane dio salto y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de sujeto y puso sus manos en el suelo para dar un impulso y mandarlo al piso dejando inconsciente, vino un sujeto más y su puño viajo rápido pero Akane lo detuvo giro el brazo (No lo suficiente para romperlo) el hombre gruño de dolor y bajo todo su cuerdo Akane sonrió con su otra mano uso para apoyar al hombro y fui ahí donde rompió el brazo.

Dos hombre fueron rápido hacia Milk, la cual tenia el maletín, ella esquivaba como podía hasta que uno de esos hombre le dio una patada en la mano soltando el maletín, el otro salto y recupero el maletín pero no por mucho porque justo atrás Akane apareció tirando un cuchillo a la espalda del hombre que soltó el maletín para caerse en el suelo haciendo un pequeño charco en su alrededor. Y así siguieron hasta dejar a todos muertos o inconscientes, las dos respiraban agitadamente este fue una pelea dura.

-Al fin lo conseguimos-dijo Milk, su ropa estaba rasgada puede que ella esquivaba todos los golpes de los hombre pero su ropa es la que recibe las cuchillas y espadas estaba herida de una pierna pero no le importaba, Akane tenia una rasguños en la mejilla y el labio partido pero ella tenia otro plan. Se acerco a Milk y le saco el maletín de las manos para luego darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago Milk se agarro por el terrible dolor que sentía.

-¿Que crees que vas a hacer maldita?- pregunto Milk

akane sonreía de lado su mano derecha paso por su espalda para sacar una pistola y apuntarla a Milk-

Milk se sentía traicionada- ¿Para quien trabajas?-pregunto directamente

Akane sonrió, no podía decirlo- ¡¿Para quien trabajas?!-pregunto alterada, 18 se acerco a ella, pero Milk retrocedía hasta chocar contra la ventana, se apoyo.

-Eh soportado, hacerme pasar por niña buena y es hora de salir del papel-dijo 18 con una carcajada- Pero ahora que tengo los documentos, podre irme-apunto el arma hacia Milk- Adiós chichi-dijo y disparo, Milk lo esquivo pero la bala rompió el vidrio haciéndola caer desde el quinto piso-

18 sonrió y beso el maletín por fin lo tenia en las manos, salio por el ascensor cuando salio vio a Milk en el techo de un auto, los brazos de Milk estaban estirados y de ahi se escurría sangre.

…...

…...

Milk abrió los ojos lentamente veía borroso hasta que su vista se suavizo y se fijo que estaba en una habitacion blanca y supo que estaba en un hospital, su cabeza le dolía y sentía nauseas, escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Que bueno que despiertas Milk-dijo Roshi-

-Esa maldita era...-

-Si un infiltrada-dijo Roshi-

-Maldición y yo que confiaba en ella-dijo, luego sintió su brazo izquierdo pesado y entonces supo que su brazo estaba roto-

-Te rompiste el brazo y tenias una hemorragia interna pero todo lo demás estas bien-dijo Tranquilo-

-tks no voy a estar tranquila hasta que tenga a 18 y la mate con mis propias mano-

Roshi suspiro y encendió la tele.

 _Noticia de ultimo minuto, la empresa millonaria arm corp tiene un nuevo jefe que entro esta mañana, es uno de los multimillonarios de varias empresas-_ apareció una imagen del nuevo jefe _-Frezeer King el hijo del difunto King Cold, esta mañana fue a la empresa y despidio al antiguo jefe-_ siguieron hablando de Frezeer pero tanto como Milk y Roshi no prestaron atención.

Milk estaba hirviendo esa empresa era que entro esa noche por ese maletín que 18 la quito al parecer ella trabaja para Frezeer.

-Juro que te encontrare y te matare con mis propias manos-

 **fin flash back...**

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, Milk había cocinado para todos y comieron en silencio al menos para Milk. Bulma le estaba haciendo millones de preguntas que Milk no quería responder, después Vegeta le dijo vulgar a Bulma y empezó los insultos, mientras que Goku solo miraba a Milk fijamente quería conocer más de ella pero no quería presionarla igual que Bulma lo habia echo hace unos minutos atrás.

-Bueno, sus habitaciones están en la derecha-le dijo a los chicos- Ven Bulma aquí dormiremos-

Bulma le hizo caso, la siguió hasta el dormitorio y pudo ver dos camas separadas, sonrió, y sin mas se tiro en una cama que estaba cerca del baño.

-"Parece una niña ¬¬"-pensó Milk viendo el comportamiento de Bulma-

Milk le había prestado una camisa de seda.

-¿Milk puedo preguntarle una cosa?-

-Claro-dijo sin mas mientras se acostaba en su cama

-¿Tu...vives aquí?-pregunto con algo de temor, la había conocido hace poco a Milk y se pudo dar cuenta que no era una conversadora y que no le gustaba responder pero tenia mucha curiosidad de ella.

Milk la miro por unos segundos con su mirada de seriedad- Si- dijo con una respuesta seca-

-Oh-se quedaron calladas por unos minutos-

-De...echo es de mi abuelo-dijo su mirada se suavizo sorprendiendo a Bulma, Milk se dio cuenta y miro hacia un lado-

-¿De tu abuelo...pero y de tu familia?-pregunto, la mirada de Milk se volvió dura y sin expresiones-

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo dándose la vuelta y taparse todo el cuerpo-

Bulma se sorprendio pero supuso que paso algo con su familia y no quiso preguntar más-Buenas noches-dijo pero no recibio ninguna respuesta-

* * *

Una niña de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros se encontraba en su habitacion, dibujando mientras escuchaba música, sonrio, ese dia se enamoro de un chico de cabello castaño con ojos celestes y decidió dibujarlo bueno en lo que salia.

-¡Milk a cenar!-escucho la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo, sonrio y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para irse abajo.

-Huele delicioso mamá-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa- ¿Y papa donde esta?-

-Tu padre esta en la habitacion, acaba de llegar-

-Que bueno, y te dijo como le fue-pregunto

-Me dijo que su hoy cerro un caso-dijo feliz-

-¡Vaya asombroso!-sonrió-

Escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras, Milk sonrió y vio a su padre entrar se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Padre-dijo

-Hola hija ¿Como te fue en la escuela?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos-

-Muy bien padre-dijo con un ojos brillante- saque muy buena calificación en matemática-

-¡Me alegro! Sigue así y podrás ser una excelente científica-dijo con una sonrisa-

-En realidad papa, quiero ser policía ¡Igual que tu!-

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto su padre con sorpresa, no sabia si era felicidad que su hija queria trabajar igual que él, o que tenia miedo que le pasara algo a ella obviamente tendría enemigos.

-Por supuesto que si padre-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer, reían, conversaban durante la cena cuando terminaron Milk ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos. Después se fueron a la sala a ver una película ese dia era viernes por lo cual ponían hacer lo que quisieran como una familia Milk estaba feliz a veces su padre llegaba a los dos de la mañana nunca lo veía porque siempre lo mandaban de guardia y eso no le agradaba a Milk.

Pero su felicidad ya estaba por acabarse...

justo ahora...

varios disparon traspasaron las ventanas de la casa rompiendo todo a su paso, El papá de Milk reaccion y tiro a su familia al suelo para que las balas no le llegaran a ella, Milk estaba temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos su madre estaba en las mismas condiciones solo que salia de su brazo sangre, una bala habia rozado en su brazo.

-¡Ox Satan si no quiere que le pase algo a su familia, salga con cuidado!-grito uno, con voz gruesas- ¡Contare hasta diez!-dijo- ¡Uno!

-Sakura escóndete con nuestra hija-susurro en voz baja-

-No, mi amor no quiero dejarte aqui-

-¡Dos!-

-Por favor Sakura hazme caso-dijo mirandola a los ojos-

-¡Tres!

-Pero-

-¡Cuatro!-

-Hazlo por nuestra hija-viendo a su pequeña que lo veían con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos negros-

-¡Cinco!-

La mujer asintió con lagrimas en los ojos- Te amo-

-¡Seis!-

-Yo también-dijo para luego besarla-

-¡Siete!-

Sakura agarro la mano de su hija, pero Milk no queria, queria ir con su padre. Pero su madre con la fuerza que tiene la halo fuerte.

-Mama, papa...-

-Tu...padre estara bien-el rostro de su madre se oculto en el flequillo, no queria que su hija la viera llorar, subio en el segundo piso y la llevo hacia el dormitorio de Milk y la oculto en el armario- Quédate aquí-

-Mama ¿y tu?-

-Yo...me escondere en otro lugar- y en eso se escucho una escopeta muy potente y La mama de Milk penso lo peor-

-Mama-

-Shh escondete- y beso en la frente con cariño- Estaras bien, yo estere bien- y cerro el armario. El armario estaba oscuro, Milk miro a todos lados hasta que encontro algo peludo y suave era su conejo blanco de peluche, lo abrazo con fuerza sentia miedo, no queria que le pasara a su madre nada, de pronto escucho los gritos de su madre-

-AAAh sueltenme-gritaba su madre de dolor- Por favor-

-¿Donde esta tu hija?-pregunto un hombre de cabello claron y ojos verde esmeralda, la agarro del cuero cabelludo, haciendo que Gimiera de dolor- ¡Donde esta!-

-¡C-Cres que te lo voy a decir!-grito como pudo-

El hombre la golpeo un par de veces en el rostro, haciendo que sangre la nariz, la mujer lloraba no queria morir y dejar a su hija ¡No queria que esos desgraciados tocaran a su hija! Miro intencionalmente la habitacion de su hija no queria que supieran en donde se encondia, pero habia una mujer en ese grupo de cabello rojo fuego y ojos violetas, sonrio con burla.

-Ya se donde esta la pequeña-dijo la mujer se rió, y se adentro a la habitacion de la nena.

Milk vio a una mujer entrar a su habitacion por un agujero que estaba en el armario, abrazo fuertemente el peluche y cerro los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba. La mama de Milk vio con horror que la mujer entro a la habitacion de su hijo y mordió el brazo del sujeto para que la soltara.

-¡Aah perra!-grito de dolor soltandola. Sakura corrió hacia la habitacion de su hija no iba a permitir que la vieran y se abalanzo contra la mujer-

-No la toques-dijo Sakura con rabia, la jalo del cabello hacio gemir a la mujer de dolor-

La mujer tiro a Sakura por el piso, haciendo que gritara del dolor, y la pateo muchas veces en el abdomen, sacando grito de parte de Sakura.

Sakura escupio sangre por los fuertes golpes- M-Mi bebe-dijo con una débil voz agarrándose el vientre. Milk abrió los ojos con horros, su...hermani...to...no, no era posible eso, se mordio el labio inferior para no sacar un solloso, miraba como su madre la golpeaban y luego.

-Nadie toca mi cabello- y sin más apreto el gatillo en la cabeza de Sakura, mucha sangre salia y se tenia en la alfombra del cuarto de Milk.

Milk se quedo estatica, su...su, mama estaba...abrazo a su peluche, no, no queria aceptar.

-Pequeña-dijo la mujer- ¿Donde estas pequeña?-pregunto- vamos a jugar

Revisaba abajo de la cama, en el baño, detrás de los muebles pero nada hasta que se acerco hasta el armario, Milk cerro los ojos y detuvo su respiración para retroceder escondiendose más al fondo. La mujer se detuvo, sonrio y abrio bruscamente la puerta.

-¡AH aquí estas!-dijo con una voz de niña, agarro por los brazos y la halo hacia afuera- cariño la encontre-dijo

-hola pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Como te llamas?-

-...-se quedo callada, no queria contestar a las personas malas que mataron a sus padre-

-¿Como te llamas?-volvio a preguntar-

-...-

-¡Te pregunte como mierda ¿Te llamas?!- dijo agarrando de los hombros y moverla brucamente atrás y hacia delante-

-¡Suelteme!-dijo desesperada-

-¡Con que no quieres obedecer a tus mayores eh!-grito, y la tiro al piso, haciendo que Milk se golpeara la cabeza y soltara su peluche, se quedo ahi mirando el piso, queria escapar pero no podía moverse del miedo. El hombre le ordeno a sus hombres que bajaran y revisaran si habia algo de valor, cuando bajaron menos la mujer sonrio de lado se acerco a la niña y le rompio el lindo vestido que tenia, Milk grito de susto y se movio bruscamente y llorando desgarradamente estaba asustada.

-Ahora vas a prender a obedecer a tus mayores-dijo bajandose los pantalones y el boxer y le rompio las bragas para luego penetrarla bruscamente sacando un grito desgarrador de Milk.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡No!-lloro, mientras el hombre se movia en su interior, no sabia de lo que estaba haciendo el hombre pero no le gusta, le dolia mucho, horrible y se empezo a mover de nuevo- ¡Nooo sueltenme! Por favor ¡Ayuda!-

La tortura siguio hasta que el hombre se termino en su interior saco su miembro y miro en la entrada de la niña habia sangre y semen de él, sonrio se levanto y se puso los pantalones, se acerco a la mujer que seguia ahi la rodeo de la cintura y la acerco a él para darle un beso apasionado.

-Bien vamonos-

-¿No la vas a matar?-

-No, era morira con el fuego-dijo riendo- vamos. Bajaron con una sonrisa

-¿Encontraron algo de valor?-

-No, señor-

-Ah bueno no importa-dijo- pongan el detonador y vamos, Frezeer quiero que dejemos todo esto destruido-uno de sus compañeros puso la pequeña bomba en la cocina, cuando se fueron pasaron unos minutos y exploto la pequeña cocina e hizo que la casa temblara y empezo el incendio. Milk abrio los ojos lentamente se habia desmayado, estaba tiraba en su puerta de su habitacion giro hacia su dormitorio y vio a su madre tirada con sangre alrededor.

Se queria morir.

-Mama-susurro con lagrimas algo dentro se rompio y fruncio el ceño, no iba a morir sin antes matar a ese hombre que le quito todo, se levanto como pudo pero le dolia las piernas y su entrada veia sangre escurrirse por su pierna pero no le importo podia oler a quemado pero se fue a su armario y saco su mochila con ropa y se puso un vestido, miro el cuerpo de su madre- adios mama-

Cuando bajo, vio el fuego se asusto pero se fue a la oficina de su padre, a sus doce años ya sabia como abrir la pequeña caja fuerte, se acerco puso la clave y se abrio revelando dinero, y armas y un chaleco anti balas, su padre habia hablado de eso con ella, agarro todo y los puso en su mochila cuando lo puso a su espalda le peso un poco perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso se golpeo el trasero le dolio horrible pero se levanto y se fue a ver a su padre, tosio un par de veces el humo ya se habia extendido por todo el lugar y vio a su padre tirado cerca de la puerta principal, con un agujero en su estomago y un charco de sangre, supuso que los hombres traian una escopeta, su padre le habia describido, lloro amargamente.

-Juro que me vengare, padre-dijo y salio por la puerta trasera, no confia salir por adelante temia de que el grupo seguia ahi, cuando salio vio al bosque, su casa estaba un poco alejada de las demas cerca del bosque, porque a su familia le gustaba la paz tambien a ella, cerro los ojos y respiro, los abrio y camino llegaria a la casa de su abuelo, ya sabia el camino aunque tardaria dos dias en llegar ahi pero queria hacer el intento, tenia que llegar a la montaña Paoz.

* * *

Abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama bruzcamente, se toco la mejilla derecha supuso que eran lagrimas, fruncio el ceño, tenia sudor en su frente. Se levanto queria tomar un poco de agua salió con cuidado de no despertar a Bulma, lo menos era que no queria hablar con nadie.

Llego a la cocina, suspiro, la misma pesadilla despues de 9 años no podia sacar de su cabeza las muertes de su familia no solo habia perdido a su papá y mamá si no a su hermanito/a no le dieron la libertad de que naciera, fruncio el ceño habia prometido que se iba a vengar y lo hizo pero sabia que faltaba Frezeer fue él quien ordeno que mataran a su familia.

-Quiero matarlo por lo que hizo-dijo con un susurro, apreto los dientes con fuerza, sentia mucha rabia por no poder hacer nada su prioridad es Bulma tenia que asegurarse que no caiga a manos de Frezeer. Abrió la refrigerador, miro en el interior penso que seria mejor tomar lecha tibia eso le haria dormir por las ultimas 4 horas que quedaba para que amaneciera, cuando cerro la puerta y voltió se asusto bruscamente.

-L-Lo siento, no quise asustarte-dijo Goku nervioso, se habia levantado porque tuvo un sueño raro era su padre y tambien el padre de Vegeta diciendole que acabara con Frezeer pero porque...

Se levanto y su estomago rugio pidiendole comida penso que encontraria algo en la cocina pero se encontro con Milk.

-No me asustaste-aseguro Milk en realidad si la asusto un poco pero no queria que lo supiera Goku- ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto enojada, queria estar sola pero se encontro con el de cabello alborotado-

-No podia dormir-dijo mirandola pero algo noto, un marca en las mejillas de Milk y los ojos rojos- ¿Estabas llorando?-pregunto, Milk le limpio rapido el rostro-

-No, digas tonterias-dijo, puso la cantidad de leche en una taza y miro a Goku- ¿Quieres?-pregunto

-Eh, claro-dijo Goku, Milk puso tambien en otra taza para despues ponerlo en el microondas- ¿Tu tampoco no podias dormir?-pregunto

-No-dijo seca, no queria seguir hablando con él en realidad con nadie-

-Lamento que Bulma te haga tantas preguntas pero ella es así-dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Milk lo miro por unos segundos para luego escuchar el sonido que ya estaba listo las tazas, las saco de ahi y le entrego uno a Goku-

-Descuida-dijo Milk- Es normal que pregunte, despues de todo tiene que quedarse aquí por un tiempo hasta que Frezeer quede preso-

-¿Quien es realmente Frezeer?-pregunto Goku tenia curiosidad de porque queria desaparecer a su amiga-

-Frezeer es un ser que le gusta ver él sufrimiento de las personas, sangre y personas a su merced eso lo hace sentir el imperial-dijo con Veneno queria destruir a Frezeer pero...como iba a hacer eso. Goku la miro fijamente, podia ver que en los ojos de Milk se veia el sufrimiento y supuso que le paso algo terrible en el pasado para tener ese carácter igual a Vegeta.

-"Quiero saber quien te hizo daño"-

* * *

Estaba en la corporacion capsula solo habia dos guardas patrullando que nadie entre pero la pelirrubia sabia como ser invisible, se adentro al establecimiento para ver algunas cosas rotas y desechas, saco una pequeña linterna y reviso todo queria encontrar una pista para saber en donde se habia escondido Milk. Se detuvo algo la llamo la atencion se acerco y se agacho encontrandose con un mechon de cabello negro y un pedazo de tela donde habia sangre, sonrio a veces los policias eran tan ciego, olfatio el cabello (Raro XD) para luego fruncir el ceño, olia a Orquideas y tierra. Penso en varios lugares hasta que recordo algo, se levanto.

-Montaña Paoz-dijo el lugar estaba a 4 horas de ahi era el unico bosque cerca de ahi, sonrio satisfecha ahora sabia donde buscar primero. Salio de la corporacio capsula sin hacer ruido.

-Oiga-escucho en su espalda- manos en alto-supuso que era un policia pero 18 sonrio y subio sus manos, el policía se acerco a ella todavia apuntando el arma, saco con la otra mano las esposas y antes de ponerla su radio hablo-

- _Edgar me copias...Encontraste a alguien-_ pero antes de que responda, 18 saco una pequeña cuchilla y le clavo en el cuello saliendo mucha sangre, el policia entro en panico la sangre le estaba ahogando, hacia sonido de gárgaras para luego caerse y morir- _Edgar responde ¡Edgar!-_

18 sonrio y se subio a su moto, sonrio- Ya se donde te ocultas Chichi-se rio y sin mas arranco la moto, la iba a matar se iba a segurar de hacerlo bien esta vez.

 **Continuara...**

 **espero que les haya gustado jeje este capitulo si fue un poco largo que las anteriores.**

 **Pobre Milk sufrio bastante a los doce años sin su familia, bueno estuvo con su abuelito pero fallecio, luego sabran en el siguiente cap lo pondre.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Besos**

 **MKMP202.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merili: Hola, lamento la tardanza pero queria avanzar un poco con el fic de amantes. Pero bueno al fin publico un cap de este fic :D**

 **Raditz: No le pretenece Dragon ball z sino de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Merili: Disfruten.**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

Capitulo 5:

 **Hace 20 años...**

Los dos ya estaban hartos de ese tirano de sangre fría, los hacia sufrir si no traían el cargamento de las drogas, veían como asesinaba a sus camaradas que traicionaban a Freezer, ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero había una cosa que estaba rondando es sus mente, querían acabar con el sufrimiento, el dolor y el imperio de Freezer.

Asesinarlo.

Si, asesinarlo por todo lo que había hecho, sabían que era más fuerte que ellos, tenía poder en todo, con un solo chasquido ya podrían estar bajo tierra, no podían evitar sentir esos impulsos de matarlo.

Estaban en la casa de Bardock después de trabajar, tomando cerveza para calmar sus ansias.

-¿No sería mejor salir de esta maldita vida?-pregunto Bardock-

Vegeta lo miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar, esa pregunta siempre estaba presente desde hace dos años...

-Eso intentamos hace dos años y sabes lo que paso-dijo Vegeta haciendo que Bardock haga una mueca de dolor con solo recordarlo-

Hace dos años intentaron escapar renunciar...por supuesto a su manera pero Freezer los encontró tan rápido y los había torturado a Bardock le había cortado la mejilla izquierda dejándole una cicatriz y lo peor fue que le rompió el brazos, varios hematomas en el rostro.

Y a Vegeta le hizo una quemadura en el pecho, también tenía hematomas por todas partes, ese día habían perdido mucha sangre por los golpes llegaron como pudieron a la casa de Bardock donde les esperaba sus esposas que rápidamente fueron a auxiliarlos.

Bardock se levantó y golpeo con fuerza la mesa- ¡Tenemos hijos Vegeta!-grito mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Crees que es mejor trabajar para ese y hacer sufrir a nuestros hijos! ¿Lo crees?-

Vegeta gruño estruendoso- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo quiero salir de esto tanto como tú- Agarro la lata de cerveza termino su contenido para luego estrujarlo con su mano- ¡Esto ya me está cansando!-

-Escucha Vegeta-suspiro- Mi padre vive en la capital del Oeste, está enfermo y cuando puedo hablo con él-dijo- quiere que me mude con él

-El punto es...-dijo Vegeta para que siga relatando-

-El punto es que mi padre, me quiere dejarme la empresa a mí-sonrió- ¡Eso puede cambiarnos, podemos trabajar en esa empresa, serias el vicepresidente! ¿Qué te parece?-Miro el rostro de Vegeta-

Vegeta medito un poco para luego sonreír- ¡Esta bien!-

-¡Listo pero hay que idear un plan!-pensó por unos minutos- Primero tenemos que hablar con nuestras esposas-

Pasaron los días, Gine y Fasha tenían miedo no por ella si no por sus hijos, sabían que Freezer era un asesino que solo lo hacía por diversión nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hijo ya empacaste tus cosas-pregunto Gine a su hijo Goku de 6 años-

-Sí, mami- dijo guardando sus juguetes- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?-pregunto

-Ahora viviremos con el abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionado- Hace mucho que no veo al abuelito-

-Pero sabes...-lo miro con dulzura- eso no es todo, también tu amiguito Vegeta también ira con nosotros-

-Wow ¡Esto es genial!-grito emocionado agarrando su peluche favorito-

Gine sonreía por el actitud de su hijo pero sentía un dolor en el pecho era angustia y preocupación, no quería hacer esto pero ¡No podía permitir que su hijo sufriera y menos su esposo! Era por eso que apoyo a Bardock para salir de esto.

...

...

Ya era las cuatro de la mañana.

-Mami ¿Por qué salimos de noche?-pregunto Goku con sueño, estaba abrigado en los brazos de su madre-

-Es que...tenemos que estar en la mañana allá-dijo abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás para depositarlo con suavidad, ya las maletas estaban en el maletero.

Un taxi paro en su casa de ahí sale Fasha y Vegeta, el taxista ayuda a Fasha sacar las maletas.

-Hola Fasha- saludo Gine, miro al niño de 7 años- Hola pequeño-

-Hola señora-dijo Vegeta-

-Gine- dijo Fasha- estoy asustada-admitió

-Yo también amiga- suspiro- Pero hay que hacerlo, por nuestros hijos-dijo decidida y Fasha asintió-

Fasha mando a Vegeta que vaya en el asiento de atrás y encontró a Goku durmiendo mientras un hijo de saliva salía de los labios, vegeta hizo una mueca de asco para luego sentarse-

Gine y Fasha guardaron las maletas, Gine se fue en el asiento del conductor mientras que Fasha el del acompañante-

Gine miro atrás donde estaban los niños sonrió y arranco.

...

...

Ya había pasado solo dos horas de viaje y eran cuatro horas de viaje, Goku estaba apoyado en el hombro de Vegeta con un hilo de saliva y Vegeta estaba apoyado en la ventada los dos seguían durmiendo.

Fasha también dormía plácidamente, no pudo pegar un ojo desde las 10 de la noche eso es lo que le dijo a Gine.

Suspiro.

Estaba cansada, sentía los párpadospesados, solo faltaba 10km para llegar hacia la capital del Oeste, apretó el volante con fuerza estaba asustada eso no lo negaba. Jamás pensó que Bardock trabajara para ese asesino, si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio le hubiera dicho que lo dejara pero ya era demasiado tarde.

" _Lo hice por ti_ "- le había dicho Bardock hace ya algunos años-

Antes de quedar embarazada de Goku descubrió que tenía un tumor en el cerebro tenía que ser sacado por una operación sumamente costada que si no lo hacía tenía la posibilidad de morir. Pero en ese entonces no tenían dinero para esa operación, su estado había empeorado después del descubrimiento, se veía pálida, vomitaba, le daba dolores de cabeza y escupía sangre, ya estaba aceptando su muerte pero después de un mes su esposo pago para la cirugía se habíaquedado sorprendida y le pregunto en donde había conseguido el dinero...

Pero nunca lo dijo...Al final ella misma se entero por sus propios méritos.

"Espero que estés bien...Bardock"

...

...

-¡Abuelito!- grito de alegría corriendo a su abuelo para luego abrazarlo-

-Hola pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Hola señor Gohan- dijo Fasha agarrando de la mano de Vegeta-

-Hola suegro- saludo Gine

-Me alegra que vinieran, pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado- ¿Cuando llega mi hijo?-

-Llegara mas tarde es que bueno...por el trabajo- sonrío fingidamente-

-Esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-¿Estas listo?- susurro Bardock a Vegeta, estaban guardando los paquetes en una bodega con unos 4 personas mas.

-SI

-¡Ahora!- grito y con un movimiento rápido inmovilizo y sus dos tipo de la derecha y Vegeta en la izquierda.

-Debemos ocultarlos en la bodega- Bardock asintió-

Ambos hombres cargaron uno por uno y acostarlos encima del cargamento, una vez que terminaron cerraron la puerta y fueron corriendo hacia la salida pero en eso entraron varios hombres y las manos derechas de Frezeer.

-¿A donde creen que van?- pregunto Zarbon

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que Frezeer hizo poner cámaras de seguridad en todo el lugar y vieron como dejaba inconscientes a los dos hombres. Llamo a sus dos mejores hombres que vayan a ver.

-No pensaran dejarnos ¿O si?- pregunto Dodoria-

Vegeta y Bardock quedaron lívidos pero luego recuperaron la compostura.

-¿No piensan decir nada?-

-Solo dire...-dijo Vegeta- que les patearemos el trasero

Ambos rieron, Bardock miro a su amigo diciendo "Es enserio".

Los dos se pusieron en posición igual los secuaces.

-Que te parece si vas contra el gordo y yo con el afeminado-dijo Bardock

-Esta bien para mi-

Todos los hombres se colocaron en frente de las manos derechas de Frezeer y empezaron el ataque, Bardock y Vegeta hicieron lo mismo su unica prioridad era pelear contra Zarbon y Dodoria.

Bardock con un rápido movimiento, golpeo un rodillazo en uno de ellos par luego darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Uno de ellos fue hacia Vegeta con una katana, lo cual esquivo y agarro el brazo del hombre lo torció y del dolor tiro la katana al suelo, luego le dio una patada en rostro, rompiendo un par de dientes y dejando inconsciente.

Pasaron poco minutos cuando terminaron con todos, respiraron agitadamente, miraron a los que faltaban sabian que esto iba ser muy complicado.

Zarbon se puso en posición de pelea y Dodoria saco una pistola, apunto hacia ellos y tiro las balas, Vegeta y Bardock esquivaban con una velocidad impresionante pero Bardock se desconcentro un poco pensando en su hijo y más que nada en su esposa que una de las balas rozo en su pierna sacando sangre, grito de dolor.

-¡Bardock!-

Zarbon comenzó a reír lo mismo Dodoria, Vegeta fue hacia su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- miro como la sangre de su amigo se escurría en su pierna.

-Creo que e-estoy b-bien-

-Vamos amigos solo aguanta hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Bardock asintió y de nuevo se puso en posición en pelea, apretó los dientes del dolor pero lo ignoro.

Dodoria corrió a una velocidad impresionante fue hasta Vegeta, le dio un par de golpes veloces que no se veía con detenimiento, lo golpear contra la pared. Zarbon llego hasta Bardock y este solo bloqueo la patada que estaba dirigida hacia el, Zarbon hizo una patada trasera pero Bardock lo detuvo sosteniendo su tobillo, y le dio una patada en la cara y una trasera alejándolo de el.

Vegeta se incorporo y rugió de molestia, corrió hasta Dodoria saco una cuchilla pequeña que estaba en su cinturón y lo clavo en el abdomen, Dodoria chillo de dolor y se arrodillo al suelo cerro los ojos respiro y se saco de una la cuchilla pero luego recibió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Bardock estaba en problema, su dolor de pierna empeoraba a cada segundo y su vista se veían algo borrosa, había perdido demasiada sangre, en eso recibió una patada en el estomago retrocedió un par de pasos, pero recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla escupiendo sangre para luego recibir una patada en su brazo, fue tanta fuerza que se desnuco en brazo.

-¡Aaaaah!- grito Bardock, apoyo su rodilla en el suelo.

-Estas perdido- dijo con una sonrisa, saco de su cinturón una pistola y lo coloco en la cabeza de Bardock- adios~

Bardock cerro los ojos espero...y espero pero nada abrio los ojos y vio a su amigo con un fierro en la mano y en el suelo estaba Zarbon con sangre en la nuca.

-Esta...-

-¿Muerto? No lo creo- le ofrecio la mano, Bardock acepto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frezeer rugio de furia y llamo por el intercomunicador.

-Quiero a todos en la bodega 4 se estan escapando dos hombre, matenlos- dijo

los que escucharon rápidamente fueron hacia la bodega-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron a un auto, Bardock mordió el mango del cuchillo mientras que Vegeta estiraba el brazo de su amigo para que se pusiera en su lugar hasta que escucho un sonido y un chirrido de dolor.

-Listo- dijo triunfante-

-Gracias- dijo Bardock-

-Debemos darnos prisa-

Bardock asintió y abrió la una tapa con el cuchillo que estaba cerca del volante y juntaba los cables, sacando pequeñas chispas hasta que el auto se encendió y arranco, pensaron que estaban a salvo pero en la autopista aparecieron tres autos negros que avanzaron rodeando al auto y dando golpes leves.

-¡Maldicion!- grito Vegeta sujetándose con fuerza-

-¡Sera mejor que te abroches el cinturón, esto sera intenso!- grito, Vegeta lo obedeció y Bardock piso con mas fuerte el acelerador-

Los dos autos que estaban en los lados, fue hacia uno de la derecha y lo golpeo fuerte haciendo que descarrilara y chocara contra la cerca y diera vueltas para quedarse boca arriba, luego se escucho una explosión de lejos, Bardock hizo lo mismo con el otro auto dándole el mismo destino. Vegeta saco de bajo del asiento un arma y saco su torso en la ventana apuntando hacia el parabrisas del auto que estaba atrás, disparo llegando hacia el conducto que lo mato de inmediato haciendo que el auto perdiera el control y chocase.

Ambos hombres respiraron con tranquilidad.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían parado a una farmacia a comprar, alcohol y algodón para tratar de curarse.

Pasaron las horas cuando llegaron a la casa del padre de Bardock, Vegeta se sorprendió por la enorme casa.

Goku y Vegeta miraban por la ventana como pasaban los autos hasta que vieron uno que se detuvo, sus miradas brillaron y salieron de casa.

-¡Papá!- grito de felicidad Goku, fue a abrazarlo, Bardock sonrío y correspondió. Lo mismo hizo Vegeta pero con timidez.

Bardock y Vegeta pensaron que ya había acabado aquello, ya podían olvidar ese oscuro pasado y empezar de nuevo con sus familias.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Frezeer rugió y miro la cuidad en la que se encontraba, por la ventana grande de su oficina.

-No descansare hasta que entren muerto- rompió el vaso lleno de vino que tenia en las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Año actual**_

Ya era las tres de la tarde, Milk estaba afuera entrenando cerca de un lago mientras que los tres seguían en casa, Milk les había prohibido salir aunque eso solo le dijo a Bulma.

Se seco el sudor y respiro con normalidad, todavía podía ver la pesadilla que tuvo era como vivir de nuevo ese día, en el que toda su niñez acabo, el dia en que su inocencia se fue, su felicidad, su familia, su mundo, todo. Miro el lago para luego sacarse la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se metió de una.

Goku salio de la casa a escondidas, todavía se podía escuchar los gritos de adentro, suspiro, había empezado de nuevo las peleas sin sentido de sus amigos y ya no soportaba quedarse ahí. Camino tranquilamente hasta encontrarse con una lago, admiro la vista por unos segundos y sonrió, no se dio cuenta que estaba Milk nadando ya que Milk estaba nadando bajo el agua. Se saco la ropa hasta quedar en boxer y entro al lago, sonrío satisfecho y empezó a nadar de espaldas.

Milk saco su cabeza para respirar y antes de mirar se golpeo contra algo solido, miro adelante encontrándose con una espalda escultural, Goku se dio la vuelta para luego abrir los ojos grandes y sonrojándose un poco. Milk se alejo un poco de el y frunció el ceño.

-¿M-Me estabas siguiendo?- pregunto nerviosa por alguna razón, sentía un calor en su rostro-

-No, lo siento- se disculpo- Solo quería salir un rato jeje, ya sabes por las peleas de mis amigo-

-Ya veo- dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-...-

-Bueno yo creo que debo irme- dijo Milk después de ese largo silencio, llego hasta la orilla y miro a Goku- Date la vuelta-

-Esta bien- dijo dándole la espalda-

Milk salio del lago, se escurrió el agua del cabello y se amarro con una coleta, dando la espalda a Goku, Goku curioso se dio la vuelta con sigilo y se sonrojo.

Podía ver el trasero firme de Milk, las curvas exquisitas y las piernas largas apetecibles, negó con la cabeza y se sumergió al agua para sacarse "Esos" pensamientos.

Cuando termino se vestirse, se dio la vuelta y no encontró a Goku se encogió de hombro para luego irse a la casa.

...

...

Todo estaba tranquilamente en la casa ya era las 4 de la tarde, Bulma miraba la tv, justo en el canal de noticias.

- _Aun sigue la desapariciones de Bulma Brief, Vegeta Ouji_ _y de Goku Son nadie sabe de los paraderos de estos reconocidos empresarios...en otras noticias un guardia de los que custodiaban fue encontrado muerto de una cortaba en el cuello-_ Ante esta mención Milk presto atención-...cámaras _captaron lo siguiente-_ El vídeo mostró a una chica de cabello corto que mataban al guardia en ningún momento mostró el rostro pero Milk ya lo diferencio.

Por los movimiento de la chica, pudo reconocerlo era Akane su antigua compañera y traicionera. Se acerco hacia el sofá, agarro el control y apago la tv. Los tres miraron confundidos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo firme-

-¿Por que?- pregunto Bulma- estamos bien aquí-

-No entiendes...ella es peligrosa-

-¿Quien?- pregunto Goku acercándose a ella-

Pero antes de que diga algo, un sinfín de balas atravesaron las ventanas, Goku con rapidez empujo a Milk al suelo, lo mismo hizo Vegeta, Milk miro a Bulma estaba temblando y tenia lágrimas en sus ojos celestes. Por un momento e vio a ella misma pero de pequeña que le sucedía lo mismo.

Detuvieron los balazos.

-¡Milk Ox!- grito y Milk supo que era 18-

 **-¡Ox satan!- el recuerdo aparecio-**

Milk abrió los ojos.

-¡Se que estas ahí y con la chica! ¡Si no quieres que le pase algo sal con cuidado!-

 **-¡Si no quieres que le pase algo a su familia, salga con cuidado!-**

-Milk- susurro Goku llamándola, pero ella seguia en trance-

-¡Contare hasta diez, si no sales, de te por muerta!-

 **-¡Contare hasta diez!-**

-¡Uno!

 **-¡Uno!-**

Vegeta y Bulma fueron ágatas hasta Milk y ella seguía en transe y temblando pero los tres no se daban cuenta.

-¡Dos!-

 **-¡Dos!-**

-Milk ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Bulma, pero no contentaba asustada Bulma agarro con firmeza los hombros de Milk y la sacudió sacandola al fin del trance-

Milk los miro confundida.

-¡Tres!- grito-

-Siganme- dijo, el lugar de adentro era la cabaña común, se fue a un cuatro que este era de un barco, lo saco de su lugar para ver dos botones unos rojo y el otro azul.

-¡Cuatro!-

Milk rápidamente apretó el botón roja, esta acción hizo que la chimenea se corriera hacia un lado revelando un pasadizo mas largo y oscuro, luego apretó el rojo donde el segundo libre se abriera rebelando armas.

-¡Seis!-

Saco tres chalecos y dos armas pequeñas y se las entrego junto con una llave de un auto.

-Escuchen vayas por el pasadizo, llegaran al garaje y suban al auto, prendan el gps que los guiara a un lugar cuando lleguen digan que Milk Ox les mando ahi-

-¡¿P-Pero y tu?!- chillo Bulma-

-Yo los alcanzare-

-¡Ocho!-

-Mujer somos fuertes podemos pelear contra una mujer- dijo Vegeta- somos luchadores-

-¡Si pero de mano a mano! ¿Algunas vez manejaron armas?-

-...- Ambos negaron-

-Ven ahora vayan-

Los tres se miraron para luego entrar al lugar, pero Bulma se detuvo y fue corriendo a Milk sorpresivamente la abrazo.

-Nos vemos dentro de poco- dijo y fue tras los chicos-

-¡Nueve!-

-Terminare con este asunto de una vez por todas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Y diez!- empezó a disparar con su scorpion vz 61, sonreía le encantaba destruir- idiota-

-¿A quien llamas idiota?

Akane miro a su lado y sonrio.

-Si te haces cargo es tu problema- se separo de ella y le lanzo una cuchilla veloz que rápido pudo esquivar Milk-

-Te matare por todo lo que me hiciste pasar- dijo con rabia-

Akane empezo a carcajear.

-No si yo lo hago antes...- lo miro  
Fríamente -

Ambas se miraron fijamente transmitiendo un sentimiento de odio. Milk quería terminar con ella de una vez por todas. Ambas no quería dejar de pelear hasta que una muriera.

"Te matare" pensando las dos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _continuara..._

 _jeje lo deje en suspenso :p pero pronto subiere el otro cap._

 _Nos leemos luego :_ _D_

 _Este fic tambien lo hago en mi cuenta de wattpad por si quieren ver_

 _wattpad: Love-2498 :p_


	7. Chapter 6

**Merili: Hola lamento si no subi por mucho tiempo XD tuvo muchas pruebas amontonadas pero ahora puedo descansar ok no D:**

 **Turles: Dragon ball no me pertenece sino a Akira toriyama**

 **Raditz: Disfruten**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

… **.**

 **Protegerla de todo peligro**

Capitulo 6:

Ambas se miraron fijamente transmitiendo un sentimiento de odio. Milk quería terminar con ella de una vez por todas. Ambas no quería dejar de pelear hasta que una muriera.

"Te matare" pensando las dos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían salido del la cabaña hace 15 minutos, Bulma estaba preocupada por Milk, aunque no se habían conocido lo suficiente, la quería y también comprendía, como es inteligente pudo deducir que Milk estaba sola no tenía amigas, familia ni un amor como toda mujer tiene.

La comprendía porque había pasado por eso, perdió a su familia sabía que ese dolor era muy profundo como si fuera un cuchillo atravesando su corazón, pero se encontró con grandes amigos, Launch, Goku y Vegeta esos tres que la hacían sentir bien y con el amor...bueno eso todavía no llegaba pero tenía la certeza de que pronto le iba a llegar aunque por más que no sea con el chico que tanto anhela.

-Que tienes Bulma-

La voz de Goku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy preocupada por Milk- dijo Bulma, miró por la ventana suspirando-

-No eres la única- dijo Goku

Bulma al escuchar eso arqueo una ceja y volvió su mirada a su amigo, estaba confundida ya que Milk nunca había hablado con Goku o Vegeta.

-¿P-Por que me miras así?- preguntó sonrojado de que tal vez su amiga le haya descubierto-

Bulma sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron.

-Es la primera vez que te interesas por una mujer de verdad por que las demás eran...pues tu sabes-

-Y-Yo no estoy interesado en ella-

-Tu voz te delata- hizo una risita- ¿Vamos dímelo?-

-Decirte que-

-No te hagas el tonto...¿Que te gusta de ella?-

-Nada- dijo un poco serio- Ya te lo dije no me interesa-

-No mientas Goku te conozco- dijo Bulma serio- aunque no lo admitas yo lo se-

-De todas las mujeres que se interesaban en ti, tuviste que elegir la peor - habló por fin Vegeta, estaba conduciendo y escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Peor?- preguntó confundido- ¿De que hablas?-

-No lo notaste Kakarotto, ella nos trataba como si fuéramos una enfermedad contagiosa- dijo frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal- parecía que nos quería matar con la mirada-

-Ella no es como dices- recordó lo de anoche- aunque sea una pared de concreto, se que tiene amabilidad y sentimientos -

-Que cursi - dijo Vegeta

-No le hagas caso al gruñón sin sentimientos-

-Hump-

-Goku...-Sonrió - por más que seas un tonto con cerebro pequeño...-

-¡Hey!-

-...tienes un enorme corazón- suspiro- ella habrá pasado por cosas malas, tendrás que poner de todo tu esfuerzo para que te acepte-

Goku miró a su amiga y sonrió. Bulma le correspondió la sonrisa y luego siguió mirando la ventana como el cielo se volvía anaranjado.

Goku borró la sonrisa, quería conocer todo de Milk para poder comprenderla y ayudarla cuando vio esas lágrimas secas en el rostro de Milk tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla hasta de protegerla pero no lo hizo. Además cuando al día siguiente quería hablar con ella, Milk lo evitaba hasta que bueno se encontraron en el lago y tuvieron que dirigirse la palabra.

 _"Espero que estés bien_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

18 corrió directamente a Milk y empezó con las patadas y puñetazos que Milk esquivaba y bloqueaba, de su manga saco una cuchilla que rápidamente le hizo una cortada en la mejilla a 18, se alejó.

-¡Maldita!- grito con rabia y se limpió la sangre que salía- ¡Me las pagaras!-

Con rabia corrió a una velocidad impresionantes dándole un patada en la boca del estomago que la mandó contra un árbol fue tal impacto que cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre. Milk se incorporó y frunció el ceño y lanzó varias cuchillas hacia Akane, mientras que está esquivaba como podía Milk aprovechó y corrió hasta ella dándole patadas en el estómago, costillas y puñetazos en el rostro, se estaba cansando seguía dándole golpes por todos lados con furia recordaba la traición

-¡Suficiente!- se escuchó un grito atrás, antes de voltear recibió un patada en la espalda haciéndola tirar al suelo.

Fue rápidamente a Akane, y la ayudó a levantarse, ella miró al el con atención para luego sonreír.

-¿C-Como supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó incorporándose con ayuda-

-Eso ahora no importa-

Milk todavía seguía en el suelo, se había golpeado contra una roca en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que salía sangre en la zona. Se levantó como pudo, su vista estaba nublada y trato de mirar a la persona de que le hizo ese golpe.

-Pensé que no te vería más- dijo esa voz-

Milk hacia el esfuerzo para verlo pero le era imposible.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó 18-

-Si- dijo, saco de su cinturon un arma apuntando a Milk, le saco el Seguro- Éramos unos grandes amigo-

Akane se sorprendio y Milk sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por el miedo y sorpresa, se alejaba poco a poco no tenía tanta fuerza para seguir luchando por el dolor de la cabeza y por su vista nublada.

-¿Que pasa Milk?- sonrió de lado- ¿Estas asustada? -

-Jhonny - murmuró- Me decepcionas- frunció el ceño- Jamás creí que estarías con Frezeer, que diría tu padre-

-¡No me hables de él!- grito- ¡Para el solo era un niño débil, tonto y Estupido! ¡Su destino era morir!-

-Acaso Tu...-Se sorprendio y retrocedió mas- ¿Tu lo matarte?-

El sonrio

-¡¿Sabes cuantas personas inocentes mataste?!-

-A mi no me importaron los demás, quería que mi padre muria y terminará todo...!-

-¡Me das vergüenza!- grito, lentamente sin que se dieran cuenta acercó su mano atrás de su espalda y sacó una pequeña cuchilla la única que le quedaba- ¡Crei que eras un gran hombre! ...pero veo que me equivoqué-

-Esto ya me está aburriendo Jhonny- dijo Akane, sacó su arma- o lo haces tú o lo hago yo...-

Jhonny sonrió, Milk aún su vista no se aclaraba pero tenía la certeza de que podía a tinarle el arma de Jhonny.

-Adiós - dijo Jhonny, Milk rápidamente sacó la cuchilla...

Pero la bala llegó más rápido a ella tirándola del suelo, cerro los ojos poco a poco.

Jhonny miraba por unos segundo a Milk para luego regresar la a Akane.

-¿Vas acompañarme a ver a Frezeer?- pregunto-

-No puedo 18-

-No me llames así...te lo dije mil veces-frunció el ceño-

-Como sea, tengo que ir a la estación de policía a hablar con Yamcha-

Akane sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió para dar una bocana de aire.

-No dijiste que Frezeer dejo en claro que no volvieras sin la chica- dijo Jhonny-

-¿Con la azulita?- este asintió - tranquilo, de seguro está escondida en donde Haruka-

-¿Haruka?-

-Si, es una de la organización de Roshi la conocí cuando trabajé ahi... sólo tendré que buscar donde vive y asunto arreglado-

-Esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir-

-Claro- 18 camino hacia su moto y lo encendió -

-Ah y cuidate primita- sonrió burlón-

18 le mostró el dedo del medio y arranco.

Jhonny miró por última vez a Milk y se fue a su patrulla.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Martes 12, Capital del Este [7:35 Pm]

Miraron con asombro, era un edificio alto con ventanas oscuras, parecía abandonado.

-No puedo creer que estamos muy lejos de casa- chillo Bulma admirando el lugar-

-Nos tomo tres horas-comento Vegeta-

-¿Están seguros que este es el lugar?- dijo Goku-

-Eso indicó el GPS-

-Ni modo hay que entrar- dijo Bulma caminando hacia el lugar-

Ambos hombros se pusieron nerviosos y fueron con ella.

-Bulma...no me digas que entraras- dijo Goku-

-Claro que si, ni modo estaré aquí muriéndome del frío- sonrio y entró confiada-

Los dos la siguieron. Había un pasillo largo, corría viento debido a la ventanas semi-abiertas, en el suelo había papeles arrugados, estaba oscuro el lugar.

-H-Hola- dijo Bulma- ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Pero nadie respondía, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una puerta trataron de abrirla pero le era imposible.

-Esta cerrada- dijo Vegeta, y empezó a dar patadas -

-¡¿Que haces Vegeta?!- grito Bulma acercándose a el- no seas idiota-

-Yo se lo que hago- se cansó de dar patadas, suspiró, se alejó por unos cuantos pasos y empezó a correr pero antes de golpear la puerta, esta se abrió para arriba entrando en la oscuridad.

-¡Vegeta!- grito Bulma y entró, Goku la siguió -

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, Bulma y Goku abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Adelante había 4 mujeres, dos de ella tenía a Vegeta con un arma apuntando a la cabeza y las dos estaban apuntando a Goku y Bulma.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la que tenía el arma en la cabeza de Vegeta-

Goku tenía el arma en la mano y Bulma tenía una cuchilla que le había dado Milk. La mujer que apuntaba a Vegeta lo revisó y sacó el arma para entregárselo a una de sus amigas.

-¿Y me dirán o...?- sacó el seguro del arma, Vegeta sudo frío- ¿...Su amigo morirá?-

-Dejalo- dijo Bulma- Por favor-

-Les preguntaré otra vez...¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y a que vienen?-

Goku iba a hablar pero Bulma se adelantó.

-Vinimos por parte de Milk-

Las 4 se sorprendieron pero más la que estaba apuntando a Vegeta.

-¿Milk?- preguntó incrédula, Bulma asintió, entonces soltó a Vegeta- bajen las armas chicas-

Una de ellas miró deteñidamente a Bulma para luego decir:

-Esperen un segundo- dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¿Tu eres Bulma Brief?-

-Si...-

-Vaya, vaya quien lo diría...Milk protegiendo a alguien, esto es algo nuevo...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió- ¿Alguien quiere?-

-Yo...- dijo Bulma, se acercó hacia la chica y agarró uno para luego prenderlo-

-¿Y diganme que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la que había sometido a Vegeta-

-¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender Goku-

-Milk jamás pide ayuda a nadie a menos que sea algo importante-

-Una mujer- dijo Bulma- fue a matarme por parte de Frezeer-

-¿¡Frezeer!?- gritaron al unísono las cuatro-

-¡Maldicion! ¡Jamás entenderé porque Milk se mete en asuntos...peligrosos!- golpeo un escritorio que estaba ahi, suspiró y miró a los dos- ¿Y Ustedes quienes son?-

-Yo soy Goku Son-

-Vegeta Ouji-

-Entonces ustedes son los otros jefes- ambos asintieron-

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?- preguntó Bulma-

-Ah si disculpen...me llamó Haruka- dijo, se sacó la capucha que le tapaba el cabello, su cabello es rubios ondulado hasta el hombro y ojos verdes tóxicos-

-Yo me llamó Sakura- dijo la de al lado de Haruka, su cabello es castaño corto y ojos negros-

-Hola! Soy Mei- sonrió, su cabello negro es largo hasta la cintura y ojos cafés oscuros-

-Yo Sora- se cruzó de brazos, su cabello rojo armado en una trenza que llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura y ojos celestes.

-Mizuki- dijo cortante, cabello negro en una coleta y ojos negros azulados-

-Muchos gusto- dijo Bulma-

-De seguro tienen hambre- dijo Mei-

-Ahora que lo mencionas- rugió su estómago- si...-

Bulma sonrió.

Todos se adentraron más donde encontraron varias computadoras y una pantalla grande, también había herramientas de todos tipo.

-Wow- dijo Bulma por ver tanta tecnología-

-Aquí es donde controlamos las cámaras de seguridad de toda la cuidad y podemos localizar a cualquiera de la organización de Roshi- dijo Haruka

-¿Tambien a Milk?- preguntó Bulma

-Claro-

-¡Asombroso! Entonces puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo Bulma

Haruka miró a Sora, esta sonrió y empezó a buscar poniendo un par de números para luego localizar. Escucharon un pitido en la pantalla y vieron un punto rojo, estaba un mapa de todo el lugar.

-Esta en la montaña Paoz- dijo Sora-

-¿Sigue ahí?- preguntó Bulma junto sus manos-

-Que raro ella- comento Haruka- ella es rápida para acabar a medio personal- miro a Bulma- ¿Sabes con quien esta peleando?-

Bulma solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo se que es la misma mujer que mato a dos guardias en la corporación capsula-

-Sora busca las cámaras de seguridad de afuera de la corporación capsula-

y a velocidad empezó a jaquear algunas contraseñas para entras a las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez que lo encontró, lo reproducio.

En la cámara se veía claramente a Akane.

-E-Es Akane- dijo Mei con algo de miedo-

-¿Ella es peligrosa?- pregunto Goku-

-Si- dijo Haruka- ella era una de nosotras pero solo era un camuflaje porque en realidad trabajaba para Frezeer, era la mejor junto con Milk claro esta-

-Fue a varias misiones con Milk y en la ultima la intento matar-dijo Sakura-

-¿C-Como?- pregunto Bulma-

-La tiro de un quinto piso- se sentó- estaba muy grave...ella tuvo un enorme odio a Akane, la ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo pero luego lo dejo-

-No quería mas estragos con ella- comento Haruka-

-Presiento que algo anda mal- dijo Sora-

Bulma suspiro estaba muy preocupada ahora que sabia sobre la verdad de Milk contra esa chica, camino hasta llegar al sofa blanco.

Haruka miro a Mei, esta intercambio la mirada para luego suspirar y sonreir.

-Bueno haré el almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Montaña Paoz [Una hora antes]

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y tomó aire por su boca bruscamente, se incorporó a dolorosamente y rompió su camisa para sacar la bala que estaba incrustado en el chaleco antibalas.

-¡Maldicion!- se quejó, se paro y tambaleo un poco, camino despacio y cada tanto se apoyaba a un árbol aún seguía débil había perdido mucha sangre.

Llego adentro y lo primero que hizo fue al baño para quitarse la sangre de su cabeza, se vendo la frente, el antebrazo y el tobillo.

Se había salvado por segunda vez de una muerte segura. Cerro los puño con fuerza y bebió el contenido del vaso para luego tirarlo al suelo, no sólo tenía odio hacia Akane sino también por su ex-amigo.

-¡Juro que te mataré! ¡Esta vez no dudaré en hacerlo!-

Aún se sentía débil pero se paró como pudo, se colocó la chaqueta y guardo dos armas y cuchillas que tenía en la casa.

[Media hora después...]

Entró al garaje y encontró sólo la moto, se subio y se colocó el casco para luego encenderlo pero nada, de nuevo pero era el mismo resultado.

Se bajó refunfuñando, se fijó abajo.

-¡Justo ahora tenías que descomponerse! - grito furiosa y lo pateo.

...gran error...

Se cayó al suelo con un ruido estrepitosamente.

Milk: ¬¬*

...  
...

Cuando terminó, se secó el sudor y sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno ahora si podré irme- se subio y lo encendió para luego irse de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la organización y arrojó el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca.  
Sacó su arma y de una patada rompió las puertas de cristal, se escuchó la alarma molestias.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritaron varias hombre con armas-

Akane sólo sonrió y sacó una cuchilla lanzándolo al cuello de uno de ello, el hombre cayó inerte, los demás no dudaron en disparar pero les era inutil, Akane los esquivaba y corrió hacia uno de ellos degollándolo y sacó un arma apuntando a los dos faltantes en la cabeza. Todos cayeron inertes dejando un charco de sangre.

Camino tranquilamente, hasta llegar al escritorio de Roshi, se sento en la silla de este y prendió la computadora.

-¿Contraseña? - preguntó con una sonrisa- veamos...-intento con algunas- ok esto en un poco duro - y entonces, vio una foto en el escritorio, ahí estaba con su mujer e hija.

-Podrá ser...Mary- lo escribió- no...entonces Misaki- y accedió- perfecto- abrió una carpeta en donde estaba la información de todas las mujeres de la organización hasta que encontró a Haruka-...capital de Este- sonrió -

En eso escucho su celular.

-Seño _r Frezeer- saludo Akane-_

 _-Ya tienes lo que te pedí- dijo fríamente-_

 _-Aun no señor pero se donde se esconde-_

 _-Bien, la necesito pronto-_

 _-Así será...señor-_

 _-Bien - y corto la llamada-_

Akane suspiró y se lo guardo en sus bolsillo.

-Bueno ya te encontré Bulma...jum-

Salió de la oficina tranquilamente, pasando junto a los cuerpos, pero su error fue pisar la sangre con su tacon y lo peor fue que no se dio cuenta de las cámaras de seguridad ocultas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí termina el cap.6.

Para los dos siguiente capítulos serán recuerdo de Bulma, Vegeta y Goku pero mayormente de Bulma. Habrá Romance de la pareja explosiva XD Bulma y Vegeta 7u7

Nos leemos luego


	8. Chapter 7

Hola, este cap ya lo tenia guardado en mi compu solo faltaba subirlo, jeje ultimamente no me anda bien el internet.

Dragon ball no me pertece sino a Akira toriyama.

Capitulo 7: Bulma parte 1/2

 _ **Hace 11 años**_...

Se escuchó el sonido de la alarma, irrumpiendo el lugar estiro un brazo hasta la mesita de noche para alcanzar el despertador pero no lo lograba así que abrió un ojo para ver y luego lo apago y se volvió a acostar.

-¡Bulma es hora de levantarte!-se escuchó un grito de abajo-

Pero ella con pereza agarró la almohada y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

-Bulma Brief ya es hora- de nuevo se escuchó el grito pero nada.

Desesperada la mama se va arriba con una gran sonrisa, a pesar se hacer siempre lo mismo le divertida ver cómo su hija se levantaba. Entró a la habitación y la destapó para después sacarle la almohada.

Bulma gruño y se levantó de una

-Y...ya estoy despierta- dijo con voz cansada, bostezó-

-Sera mejor que te alistes-dijo su madre saliendo del cuatro- ¡Ya está el desayuno!-

Bulma suspiró y se fue al baño para luego salir y vestirse para un nuevo día en la preparatoria.

Bajo hacia la cocina encontrándose con su padre y Mamá.

-Buenos días- saludo y se siento-

-Buenos días querida- dijo su padre bajando el periódico- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-En realidad muy bien- sonrió - con las pastillas para dormir me ha ido mejor-

Bulma Sufría de insomnio debido a las pesadillas que tenía, y también por su consciencia.

Desayuno con tranquilidad, hablaba con sus padres sobre la preparatoria y del torneo que se aproximaba. Se despidió de sus padres, afuera le esperaba su mejor amiga Launch con una sonrisa como todos los días.

-Hola, Hola amiga!- dijo feliz con brillos en los ojos-

-Hola- sonrió - parece que alguien está muy de buenas ¿Qué pasó?-

-Es que Mariano me invitó al baile- dijo

-¡A Launch me alegra oír eso!- chillo y la abrazo- P-Pero como paso-

-Pues cuando tú estabas en castigo...-

-Cómo olvidarlo-

-...en el receso me habló y dijo que era linda y que quería algo conmigo para luego invitarme a ser su pareja en el baile-

-Vaya no puedo creer que me perdí eso- dijo bajando la cabeza-

-¿No les contaste a tus padres?- preguntó Launch -

-Obvio no Launch, si papá lo descubre me matara-

-Bulma como tú mejor amiga debes dejar de juntarte con Jessica...ya se te...olvidó lo que le hiciste a María-

-¡Claro que no! Por eso no puedo dormir Launch, pienso en eso todas las noche y enserio estoy muy arrepentida-

-Demasiado tarde amiga- suspiró y siguieron cambiando-

Jessica _era una de las chicas más populares, era la capitana de las porristas, fumaba en los baños, e insultaba a los profesores y tenía un grupito_ _de chicas que la seguían en todos lados. Bulma siempre quiso ser popular y Jessica le dio una oportunidad pero tenía que hacer una cosa para ser aceptada..._

Llegaron a la preparatoria y algunos alumnos las saludaban y otros solo las ignoraban e incluso las empujaban para que salgan de su camino. Bulma estaba harta de que la trataban como si no fuera nadie, ella quería ser popular como sus amigos.

-Hola chicas- saludo su amigo de cabello negro en forma de palmera.

-Hola Goku- dijeron las dos con una sonrisa-

A Goku lo conocían como el rompecorazones, varias veces recibía confesiones de amor y este las rechazaba con delicadeza, era el jugador estrella de la preparatoria Orage Star; divertido, Atlético, alegre e inocente (Por ahora 7u7), a él siempre lo invitaban a las fiestas y a la mesa de los populares...

... _donde Bulma siempre quería estar..._

-¿Y estas listo para el partido de mañana?- preguntó Launch-

-Más que listo- cerro sus puños en forma de Victoria- ganaremos...- sonrió-...Chicas ¿Vieron a Vegeta?

-No lo hemos visto- se cruzó los brazos Bulma-

-De seguro no llega aún- dijo Launch

Goku se rasco la nuca- Supongo que tienen razón-

En eso alguien pasa por su lado, Goku ni Launch se dieron cuenta ya que seguían hablando pero Bulma si, su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio a María pasar cabizbaja y como si fuera en cámara lenta veía como la gente murmuraban cuando vieron a María. Algunas chicas se detenían para gritarle "Zorra", "Perra" y "Prostituta", y tiraron papeles e incluso útiles, María sólo pasaba como si nada pero Bulma sabía que estaba destrozada por dentro, triste y decepcionada.

 _"Por mi culpa"_

-Bulma...Bulma- le tocó el hombro haciendo reaccionar a su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Goku?-

-Goku se acaba de ir, acaba de tocar el timbre ¿No lo escuchaste?-

-Lo siento Launch estoy un poco distraída-

\- Vamos, debemos entrar a química-

 _Jessica le pidió arruinar a María de una forma en que su vida ya no sería la misma y ahí fue como Bulma supo cómo humillarla._

 _Sabía que María era tímida, inocente, Callada y era la número uno en ser una alumna destacada._

 _Aún amigo de Jessica le pidió que la enamorará, pasó un tiempo cuando le dijo que le quitara la virginidad, que la grabará en el acto y que también la tomará fotos desnuda para después mandar las fotos a todos los de la prepa._ _Desde ese entonces la trataban como una cualquiera._

Cuando toco el receso, Bulma fue hacia su casillero cuando agarró su libro para su siguiente clase se detuvo cuando escucho voces en la esquina se ocultó y miró que era Vegeta acorralado a una de sus compañeras, era una rubia de ojos verdes y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso.

-Eres hermosa ¿No te lo había dicho?- acarició la mejilla de la chica que ya estaba sonrojada-

Bulma comenzó a hervir de celos, abrazó su libro con fuerza.

-No, P-Pero gracias-dijo nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones mientras se mordía el labio inferior-

" _Que vendida"_ pensó Bulma, entonces su mundo se vino abajo cuando Vegeta se cerco a su compañera para besarla con brusquedad que la chica correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus ojos se nublaron y dio media vuelta para irse.

-El no sabe que existo-se dijo a si misma- No sabe que me gusta y...Nunca lo sabrá- murmuró-

Miraba al suelo mientras caminaba y no se fijó que a alguien adelante de ella hasta que chocaron y cayeron al suelo, al parecer la otra persona iba con prisa.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Bulma-

-No te preocupes-dijo

Bulma se levantó y cuando subió la mirada se sintió peor era María.

-María yo...-intento hablar con ella pero recibió una mirada fría-

-Tengo que ir a clases, disculpa- dijo y se fue de ahi-

-¡Maria!-grito pero aún no le hizo caso-

Sacudió su pollera y agarro su libro que estaba al suelo, se arregló el cabello para luego irse a su siguiente clase.

 **O-O**

Salieron del armario con la ropa algo desordenada, la chica se arreglaba el cabello mientras que él se abrochaba los pantalones.

-Tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase Vegeta-

-Entonces nos vemos- le acarició la mejilla- preciosa-

Cuando la chica se fue Vegeta suspiró, y se apoyo a la pared estaba llegando tarde a su clase pero a él no le importaba mucho. Sabía que Bulma lo había visto coqueteando con aquella chica y era mejor así, quería terminar de una vez por todas el sentimiento que tenía por ella, por eso la ignoraba quería sacarla de su cabeza era por eso que se acercaba a cualquier chica con tal de olvidarla.

¿Entonces por qué se negaba a olvidar ese sentimiento?

Suspiró y se fue a su clase donde su ya amigo Goku se encontraba.

-Llegas tarde a mi clase Ouji-dijo la profesora con autoridad-siéntese-

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se fue a su asiento.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora de almorzar en donde todos los chicos iban al comedor con sus amigos y compañeros.

Bulma y Lunch se sentaron en una mesa donde estaba dos personas más cuando estaban por comer aparecieron Jessica y sus dos seguidoras, llegaron y Jessica hizo un ademán que se vayan las dos personas sobrantes y sin chistar se fueron.

-Hola Bulma y...-hizo una sonrisa falsa hacia Launch- Launch- miró a Bulma- ¿Estas lista?-

-¿Lista para que?- preguntó Launch mirando a su amiga-

-Pense que Bulma te lo había dicho-dijo Jessica-

-Bueno yo...-

-Haremos un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio-dijo sonriendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Año actual.

Todos estaban esperando a que Milk llegue, Bulma estaba junto a Sora hablando un poco de mecánica, los chicos bueno Vegeta estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando la entrada, Goku cerrando los ojos sentado en la silla y bostezando, Haruka jugando un rato a las cartas junto con su amiga Sakura.

-¿Cuando vendrá?-pregunto Vegeta-

-Son dos horas para llegar aquí ¿Tu que crees?- dijo Mizuki-

Vegeta sólo gruño estaba cansado, aburrido y frustrado.

-¿Entonces eres buena en la mecánica?-pregunto Bulma a Sora-

-Asi es desde los 8 años me interesó mucho, fue algo fácil ¿Sabes? De pequeña se burlaban mucho por mi inteligencia y no me importaba por que sabia que estaban celoso-sonrio de lado-

-¿Osea nunca te importó lo que digan los demás?-preguntó Bulma-

-Asi es, yo era como se dice...invisible, no era popular pero no me importaba en lo absoluto sólo necesitaba a mis amigos no me importaba ser popular-dijo sin más dejando pensativa a Bulma-

Si hubiera tenía ese pensamiento quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una alarma sacó sus pensamiento y despertaron a Goku bruscamente. Haruka apago la alarma y Sora miró las cámaras de seguridad junto con Bulma.

-¡Es Milk!-dijo con alegría Bulma-

-Mizuki- abrió la puerta y Bulma salió disparada hacia Milk que apenas bajaba de la moto y cuando sus pies ya estaban en el suelo sintió unos brazos rodeándo la, se sorprendio.

-Me alegra que estés bien-dijo Bulma afirmando el abrazo-

Milk lo pensó un poco era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba de verdad por ella así que sonrió y correspondió el abrazo sorprendiendo a Bulma y dejando estupefacta a sus compañeras.

Cuando se separaron Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a Milk que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Que te pasó?-pregunto muy preocupada-

-Tuve una pelea con 18-dijo sin más llamando la atención de Haruka cuando dijo el nombre-

-Por que no nos hablas haya adentro-dijo Haruka sonriendo-

-Hola Haru-y miró a las demás- hola chicas hace mucho que no nos veiamos- recibió los saludos de ellas-

-Vamos adentro Milk-dijo Mei agarrando el brazo de Milk y llevándola adentro- de seguro tienes hambre-

-Mucho-respondió-

Las horas pasaron cuando entraron a los dormitorios más al fondo, todos se habían ido a dormir, menos Milk que miraba las estrellas por la ventana.

La primera vez que asesino a alguien se sintió sucia y en un monstruo, pero el sentimiento pasó con los tiempos porque ya no se sentía viva en nada, sólo era una máquina asesina pero luego conoció a Haruka y a las chicas que se convirtieron en sus amigas.

Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, su vida ya estaba marcada pero podía cambiar su futuro desde ahora. Para empezar necesitaba tener un propósito.

—¿Aun no tienes sueño?—

Milk se dio la vuelta para ver a Goku parado con una sonrisa hacia ella y con dos tazas.

—No, sólo miró las estrellas— respondió volviendo a mirar por la ventana—

—Es lindo la noche ¿No?—

—Sin duda— sonrió sin que el la viera—Siempre en las noches admiraba el cielo junto a mi madre antes de irme a dormir—

—Igual yo— llegó hasta a ella y le dio una taza con leche caliente, ella lo recibio con gusto—

-...- se quedaron en silencio, un incómodo silencio a decir verdad, hasta que Goku nervioso dijo-

—M-Milk me preocupaste mucho—dijo sonrojandose—

Milk un poco sorprendida desvío la mirada, su rostro se sentía caliente y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

—Quisiera saber un poco sobre tí—comenzo a decir, dejo su taza a un lado—

Milk no dijo nada simplemente tomo un sorbo y suspiró.

—Si supieras todo lo que me pasó saldrías espantado—dijo

—Despues de lo que viví no lo creo—acerco su mano hacia la de Milk que descansaba en el marco de la ventana—Por favor quiero saber todo, quizás con eso puedas desquitar un poco de tu dolor—

Milk se quedó quieta cuando sintió las caricia que Goku daba a su mano, esta nerviosa antes ella hubiera golpeado su mano y le gritaria sin fin diciendo que se alejara pero por alguna razón no pensaba hacerlo.

—Yo...vivían feliz junto a mis padres—comenzo a relatar— siempre salíamos a divertirnos como familia, reíamos siempre y yo estaba muy feliz con eso, hasta los doce—bajo la mirada— mi padre era policía, era el mejor en eso y yo estaba orgullosa de él, quería ser como él...Y esa noche había cerrado uno de sus casos, había llegado a casa temprano mi madre estaba feliz por que siempre él llegaba de noche y no tenía tiempo para la cena en familia— volvió a mirar la ventana— ese dia se metió con las cosas de Frezeer junto con sus compañeros, arrestaron a unos cuanto y Frezeer se quería vengar así que mandó a uno de sus secuaces—dijo sorprendiendo a Goku— llegó a mi casa irrumpió el lugar con disparos...-M-Mi padre mando a mi madre para que...se escondiera conmigo...m-mientras que él se quedaba a pelear—sus ojos se nublaron y Milk trataba de no sacar una lagrima— ella sólo subió conmigo y me hizo esconderme mientras que ella esconderia en otro lugar...Estaba aterrada y en eso escuche el grito de mi madre.

 **AAAh sueltenme** - **gritaba mi** **madre** \- Por favor-

— **¿Donde esta tu hija?-pregunto el hombre—¡Donde esta!-**

— **¡C-Crees** **que te lo voy a decir!-grito** **mi madre con dolor—**

 **Ese hombre comenzó a Golpear a mi madre y yo no sabía que hacer estaba asustada.**

 **Yo por el agujero miraba todo y entonces su mirada de mi madre se conectó con la mía. Hasta que ví a la mujer llendo hacia a mi, supe que me encontraría.**

Pero **mamá se levantó y se arrojó encima de ella para evitar de que no me encontrara.**

— **No** **la toques-dijo Sakura con rabia, la jalo del cabello hacia** **gemir a la mujer de dolor-**

Pero **la mujer era más fuerte y la arrojó al suelo y la pateo muchas veces en el abdomen** **varias veces haciéndola gritar, yo quería salir a defender a mi madre pero sabía que no le ganaría.**

— **M-Mi bebe—dijo con una débil voz agarrándose el vientre.** **Ahí fue que entendí...que esperaba un hermanito, no sabes lo enojada y asustada que estaba.** **Entonces pasó lo peor, la mujer apretó el gatillo y mató enfrente de mi.**

—¿Y que pasó después?—

—La mujer me encontró y me llevo al hombre que...que...—ya las lágrimas salieron de ella sin poder evitarlo—

Entonces Goku lo entendió y sin más se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella se sorprendio pero correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Goku la miró a los ojos.

—No estas sola—sonrio—Aun que no lo creas somos tus amigos, Bulma te quiere y mucho—Milk sonrió cuando se acordó del abrazo sincero— y yo...—se sonrojo— también te quiero—Milk miró confundida— eres una amiga para mi—mintió aún no tenía el valor para decirlo, después de que le contó su paso supo que debía esperar un poco—ya no reprimas más tus sentimientos—

Milk lo miro a los ojos y supo que tenía razón así que sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo.

Ya no estaría sola...Ahora lo sabe.

Mañana subire el siguiente pero eso en la noche.

Nos leemos luego. Besos

 **MKMP202**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Bulma parte 2/2

Launch se sorprendio con lo que dijo y miró a Bulma.

-¿Q-Que clase de accidente?- preguntó asustada, sabía que Bulma no era así-

-B-Bueno yo...-

-No tenemos porque decirte Launch- dijo bruscamente Jessica mientras se levantaba seguidas de sus amigas- Hoy comerás con nosotras Bulma-

Bulma simplemente se levantó agarró su bandeja con el almuerzo y siguió al grupo, Launch simplemente suspiró.

-Evitare que hagas alguna estupidez-dijo decidida-

Cuando la hora del almuerzo Terminó cada quien fue a su clase, María sólo iba caminando mientras leía un libro que sin darse cuenta Jessica estaba atrás de ella con su grupo y Bulma que está estaba algo asustada.

—¡Aaah!— grito María que bruscamente fue Callada por Jessica que la tapó la boca mientras la llevaba hasta el laboratorio que estaba vacío y sin llave— Suéltame— se soltó pero ya era tarde—

Las amigas de Jessica cerraron la puerta tras de sí y bloquearon la salida, Bulma sólo estaba quieta.

"Esto no era la parte del plan"

—Vaya la perra esta rabiosa—Dijo con veneno Jessica mientras que sus seguidoras se reían—

—¡¿Que quieres de mí?! ¡Ya no tengo una vida!— se enojó mientras tiraba su libro al suelo— ¡Eres una maldita, que sólo quiere ver el sufrimiento de los demás! ¡Así piensas que no eres la infeliz del lugar!— pero luego se detuvo—

-...- la mirada de Jessica se oscureció— sujetenla—

En tan solos unos segundos las chicas sujetaron a María mientras que Jessica se acercaba a una de las mesas para un mechero, sacó su celular y la lanzó a Bulma que ella lo agarró como pudo.

—Graba esto—dijo con una sonrisa que Bulma no pudo diferenciar era distinta a la que veía siempre—

—¿Q-Que piensas hacerle?— preguntó—

—Ya lo verás— sonrió—

 **O-O**

El profesor de historia ya había entrado pero menos Bulma y eso preocupo a Launch que levantó mano.

—Si Launch—

—¿Puedo ir al baño?— preguntó—

—Eh, si claro—

Launch salió con tranquilidad del salón pero luego comenzó a correr sólo había dos laboratorios en el segundo piso donde estaba ella y en el primer piso. Pero apenas llegó al laboratorio se dio cuenta que era del primer piso y eso la apanico, bajo las escaleras pero piso mal y se cayó al suelo.

—Maldicion— se quejo y se levantó como pudo para llegar al lugar—

Estaba por llegar y en eso.

—¡Sueltala!— se escuchó un grito y supo que era Bulma así que llegó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amiga peleando con Jessica—

Llegó hasta ellas y empujo a Jessica que paro hasta la mesa pero tiro dos mecheros al bote de basura que estaba ahí incendiando la basura que eran papeles y cartón. Pero no quedó ahí sino que las amigas de Jessica se acercaron a Bulma y Launch para agarrarlas del cabello pero ellas no se quedaron atrás también comenzaron a pelear a su manera.

Maria estaba asustada en una esquina no sabía que hacer, en eso vio que las amigas de Jessica estaba ganando a las chicas. Antes de armarse de valor Jessica llegó hacia María agarrandola del cabello y arrastrándola hacia otra garrafa que encendió quería quemar ese cabello bonito, María hacia fuerza pero era imposible al parecer Jessica tenía más fuerza.

—Dile Adiós a tu cabello— no sabía lo que hacía, era tan tonta por no saber que el fuego consumía el cabello en segundos—

Pero paso algo peor, cuando Bulma escucho todo empujo con fuerza a la chica y llegó hasta Jessica.

—No lo harás— e hizo fuerza con Jessica hasta empujarla que está hizo un paso en falso para impactarse contra la mesa pero fue tan fuerte el impacto que se golpeó contra la cabeza fuerte muriendo en el instante—

Todas la chicas gritaron de horror y más Bulma que se llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza.

—E-Eres una asesina— grito una de las amigas de Jessica saliendo del lugar asustada pero en cambio la otra fue a auxiliar a su amiga pero ya era tarde—

Comenzaron a toser todas dándose cuenta que el laboratorio estaba en llamas y que apenas se escuchó la alarma contra incendios.

—Debemos irnos—Dijo Launch y María asintió pero bulma se quedo estática seguía mirando con horror al cuerpo de Jessica que era abrazado por su amiga que lloraba con fuerza—

—Pagaras por esto maldita—Dijo con rabia, alrededor de ella se creaba un pequeño charco de sangre que salió de la cabeza de Jessica—

Launch agarró a Bulma y salieron del lugar junto con María, salieron del establecimiento donde en la salida estaban todos los alumnos esperando los bomberos.

Los bomberos llegaron minutos después, cuando apagaron el fuego encontraron una chica en el suelo, uno de ellos se acercó y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía vida, sin embargo llamó a la ambulancia.

Los dias pasaron y una de las amigas de Jessica que su nombre era Mónica no apareció más desde esa fatídico día, literalmente desapareció de la cuidad, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que ella era la culpable de la muerte de Jessica y el incendio.

Bulma tuvo el valor de contárselo a sus padres, cuando terminó de relatar, ambos padres se quedaron lividos y decidieron llevar a su hija al sicólogo para que olvidará toda esa desgracia que le ocurrió, después de meses jamás volvió a hablar sobre el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Año actual.**

La situación estaba tensa cuando Milk terminó de hablar con Roshi.

Mei llegó junto con Sakura el almuerzo viendo el lugar que estaba tenso.

—¿Paso algo?— preguntó Mei colocando los platos en la mesa—

—Todavía no pero pronto pasara algo verdaderamente peligroso— dijo Haruka—

—Lo siento mucho chicas— dijo Milk no debí meterlas a ustedes en esta misión ahora Akane vendrá hasta aquí junto a sus compañeras— se mordió el labio inferior—

—No te preocupes Milk— dijo Haruka— hace mucho que no teníamos acción y creo que ya es hora de volver—

Milk subió la mirada y vio a sus amigas sonriéndole dándose cuenta que no era la única en esta batalla.

Luego del almuerzo todos fueron a entrenar en la sala de entrenamiento de las chicas.

Milk y Bulma fueron al patio de atrás que era un ambiente cerrado.

—Muy bien Bulma como no sabes luchar a mano te enseñaré a disparar— dijo Milk—

—P-Pero si no lo logro—

—Lo lograrás—dijo segura mientras se ponía atrás y la ayudaba a que agarrara el arma con firmeza, luego se alejó de ella— ahora trata de disparar al tiro al blanco—

Bulma nerviosas apunto y sin más disparo pero con los ojos cerrados del miedo, cuando terminaron las balas suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Mei y Sakura estaban temblando del miedo, estaban mojadas con té helado que había traído para Bulma y Milk.

—¡L-Lo siento!—dijo apenada y nerviosa había apuntado para el otro lado—

—N-No te preocupes—Dijo Sakura para luego desmayarse en el césped del susto—

—¿Estará bien?— preguntó Bulma a Milk—

—Si no te preocupes— dijo—

En la sala del entrenamiento se escuchaban golpes y gritos, las chicas peleaban contra Vegeta y Goku para saber si eran más fuertes que ellas.

Ambos hombres estaban confiados, lograban esquivar los golpes de las chicas hasta que, algo filoso apenas rozo la mejilla de Goku sobre saltándose.

—¡Mizuki!— gritaron todas mirando al del cabello negro que estaba armado en una coleta— ¿Por que lo hiciste?—

—Quería saber si tenían buenos reflejos— se cruzo de brazos— Ahora veo que no, son débiles—

Vegeta gruño.

—Mira niña— se acercó a ella para intimidar la aunque no funcionó— Yo soy más ágil y fuerte que el inutil de Kakarotto—

—¡Hey!—

—No permitiré que una pequeña como tú me diga todo lo contrario-

—¡Nadie me dice pequeña!— gruño lista para atacar—

—¡Paren!— Goku se interpuso— Vegeta esto ya me está hartando— se acercó a él— deja de estar siempre Armando una estúpida pelea— frunció el ceño—

—Eres un...—

—¡Goku, Vegeta!— llamó Milk entrando al lugar—

—¿Que pasa Milk?— preguntó llegando rápido a ella, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Vegeta, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos—

—Necesito que ustedes, aprendan a disparar, por lo que ví no son muy buenos con eso—

Sin replicar la siguieron hacia donde estaba Bulma. Mei y Sakura llegaron a la sala donde todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Que les pasó? Jajaja— dijo Sora como pudo—

—¡No se rían!— gritaron las dos para luego irse a cambiar—

—Parece que a Bulma no le va bien—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Flash back..._**

Escuchaba las botellas rompiéndose en el acto y varios gritos en el proceso tenia mucho miedo sólo se escondía en su armario siendo abrazada por su hermano, tratando de calmarla pero le era imposible.

-Tranquila hermana- le acarició la cabeza- pronto acabara, pronto-

Golpes, gritos, insultos, cosas rompiéndose, siempre era igual. Y cuando salían de su escondite veía a su madre con varios hematomas en el rostro y brazos, ella siempre sonreía cuando los veía, los abrazaba y decía que los quería.

En eso todo se detuvo, aunque solo escuchaban el llanto de su madre.

-Eres una perra que no hace bien las cosas- dijo sus padre con odio para luego irse-

Ambos hermano se miraron y salieron con cuidado, llegaron hacia el pasillo y vieron a su madre en el suelo con vidrios rotos alrededor, rápidamente llegaron hacia ella.

-Mama-Llamo la pequeña mientras la movía con suavidad-

La mujer de cabello rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco y sonrió con suavidad.

-Estoy bien-

Ambos hermanos se miraron sabiendo que su madre no estaba bien. Rápidamente la levantaron y la llevaron a su habitación para curarla, Akane se fue al baño para buscar el botiquín cuando lo encontró se lo entregó a su hermano que ya tenía experiencia.

Cuando terminaron la dejaron acostada en la cama para que descansará mientras que ellos iban a limpiar el desastre que hizo su padre.

-Hermana-Llamo el pelinegro mientras recogía los vidrios-

-mmm- siguió limpiando la mesa que tenia alcohol esparcido-

-Lo he pensado y...Creo que sería mejor irnos de esta casa-

Akane abrió los ojos y dejo de hacer su trabajo para mirar a su hermano que este miraba el suelo con seriedad.

Fin flash back...

Cuando terminó de llenar el tanque, encendió su moto para irse sin pagar.

—¡Hey, señorita!— grito el dueño con enojó—¡Me la Pagaras!— pero aún así no me le hizo caso simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás—

Pasó exactamente una hora cuando llegó a la capital de Este, pero no fue a la casa de Haruka si no a un lugar antes. Llegó a un edificio de bajo presupuesto y tocó un parte de veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y Akane entró sin más.

—Preparence para lo que está por venir— dijo Akane mirando a sus amigas y ellas simplemente sonrieron—

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
